<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Giving Up by JCapasso</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23663329">Giving Up</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/JCapasso/pseuds/JCapasso'>JCapasso</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Giving Up [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Lucifer (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 23:55:41</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>41,393</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23663329</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/JCapasso/pseuds/JCapasso</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>In the aftermath of the consequences, Dan realizes that he went too far in telling Tierney about Lucifer breaking his son's back. He knows that he has to come clean, even if it means losing any possibility of ever having anything more from Lucifer.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dan Espinoza/Lucifer Morningstar</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Giving Up [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1706587</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>89</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>246</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>DarkBloodWolf13's Collection</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Dan looked around the room at the people processing the crime scene in the penthouse, his ex-wife talking to Lucifer, all the damage he’d done, as he held his daughter close, and all the anger and hatred he’d been stoking for months now evaporated. He’d messed up. Big time. And he had no idea how to fix it. Where to even start. As they finished processing the scene and then Chloe came out to take Trixie, all Dan knew was that he had to come clean. It was the first step to making amends. No matter how much it hurt. </p><p>He stepped out on the balcony, feeling bad for interrupting Lucifer and his girlfriend, but needing to do this now before he lost his nerve. “Can I talk to you for a minute, Lucifer?” Lucifer nodded and Eve headed back inside. “First I need to say, thank you for protecting Trixie.”</p><p>“I’ll tell you the same as I told the detective. I would do anything to protect that little urchin,” Lucifer said wearily. </p><p>“I know, and I appreciate it more than you could know,” Dan told him, pausing to figure out how to broach the next topic. </p><p>“Was that all?” Lucifer drawled. </p><p>“No. It’s not,” Dan said nervously before taking a deep breath and diving in. “I need you to know, Lucifer that I had /no idea/ that Tierney was a killer. I didn’t know he was involved in this at all and when I found out I was already going to come here even before I found out Trix was here…”</p><p>“What are you saying, Daniel?” Lucifer asked turning to him with narrowed eyes. “Is there a reason they came after me beyond the obvious?</p><p>“I told Tierney that you were the one that broke Julian’s back,” Dan admitted in a huff of breath. </p><p>Lucifer just stared at him for a moment, wringing his hands on the railing of the balcony, trying to control his temper, and not even noticing the divots his fingers were creating in the metal. He could live with people like Tierney coming after him, but for someone who had been almost a friend at one time, someone that he worked with, someone that actually knew him…that was too much and too reminiscent of another recent betrayal. Once he got his temper under control, he just deflated. Without the anger to keep him going, all he had was bone deep weariness. “I suppose I should stop being surprised when people try to kill me, especially after even the detective…” he trailed off, not meaning to say that last part. </p><p>“Chloe? What did she do?” Dan asked shocked. </p><p>“It doesn’t matter,” Lucifer waved it off. “Thank you for at least warning me that you want me dead, I suppose. It’s marginally better than a knife in the back.”</p><p>“Lucifer, no. I…I don’t want you dead. That’s what I was saying. I didn’t know…”</p><p>“Then what did you want, Daniel, hmm? What possible result did you expect from telling a man that I crippled his son?” Lucifer snapped. </p><p>“I…I don’t know. I didn’t think it through. I guess…I just wanted someone else to be as angry at you as I was for…for Charlotte and…”</p><p>“Ah yes. Just another atrocity that was all my fault,” Lucifer sighed in irritation. </p><p>“No. It wasn’t,” Dan admitted. “I wanted it to be. I wanted someone to blame. Someone to take out my anger on. But it shouldn’t have been you and…and it took me going way too far to see that.” Mostly he had felt guilty himself, not as much for Charlotte’s death, but for never really being as into it with her as he wanted to be. As he pretended to be. Lucifer had been his target because he’d been the one who occupied his mind more often than not and it had just been too easy to throw everything on him. </p><p>“It’s not like it’s anything new. Humans have been making me their scapegoat for everything that goes wrong since the beginning of time,” Lucifer pointed out, turning to look back over the city. </p><p>“What do you…oh, right…the devil thing…” Dan sighed and turned away. “I guess I’m starting to understand a little why you take on that role. That doesn’t mean you deserve it though.” </p><p>“Why are you here telling me all this, detective douche?” Lucifer asked, taken aback by his statement. “You realize that I could easily have you fired or even arrested? That’s if I don’t take my own revenge like I did on Julian.”</p><p>“I know,” Dan said seriously. “And anything you could do to me I completely deserve. I fucked up, royally. I went too far. I almost got you, Eve, and even my own daughter killed.”</p><p>“So you’re just standing here, putting your fate in my hands?” Lucifer asked incredulously. </p><p>“Yes. I am,” Dan said firmly, trying not to show how scared he was. He was relatively sure that Lucifer wasn’t going to cripple him like he did Julian. He knew how much justice mattered to Lucifer and Dan didn’t think he was that bad of a guy, despite how badly he’d screwed up here. He knew that he was throwing away any possibility of there ever being something more between him and Lucifer, if such a possibility ever existed in the first place, but it was no more than he deserved. </p><p>“Get out,” Lucifer told him. He couldn’t deal with this right now and if Dan didn’t leave soon then he was going to do something they would both regret. </p><p>Dan sighed, and nodded. “Okay.” He wasn’t sure if he would rather Lucifer tell him what was coming or not, so whichever was fine. He turned and left without another word. </p><p>Lucifer was alone for less than a minute before Eve came back out. “Is everything okay?” she asked him worriedly. “Do we need to punish him?” She had seen how upset Lucifer had been at one point. </p><p>“No!” Lucifer snapped quickly before calming himself down almost immediately. “No, darling. I just want to be alone for a while. Please.” </p><p>“Alright,” she said with a pout before heading back inside and leaving Lucifer to his thoughts. </p><p>Lucifer had known that Dan had it out for him since Charlotte. Dan had laid into him for what happened to Joan which had been at least part of the reason he went after Julian as hard as he did, and now this. He ran a hand through his hair in frustration. He needed to get out for a while. Clear his head. He needed to get Tierney. He decided to take the opportunity to check his wings while he was at it, so he might as well just fly there. When he spread his wings and saw the leather instead of feathers and the claws at the tips, he felt the bile rising in his throat. He had to fix this. There had to still be time. He flew straight off the balcony and to Tierney, resisting the urge to hurt him, and dropped him at the police station, skillfully avoiding the detective’s questions about his wings. </p><p>The next morning, Dan came into the station and learned that they got Tierney, but before he could ask for any more information, he was called into the lieutenant’s office. He took a few deep breaths for calm as he walked towards what was surely his doom. He massaged his wrists in anticipation of the cuffs that would soon be placed there as he stepped into the door. “You wanted to see me Lieutenant?” </p><p>“Yes, I did. It’s about the Tierney case.” Dan tried to force his heart to stop beating so fast. He’d known this was coming the moment he came clean to Lucifer and he had every intention of taking his punishment like a man. “This is blowing up into something far more massive than we anticipated and we’re going to need all hands on deck to wrap this one up. Are you good working with your ex-wife and her partner on this?” </p><p>“What?” Dan snapped his head up in shock. “You…I mean…Yeah. I’m good with that. A-assuming they are of course.” </p><p>“Good. Then go get to work,” she told him and he left the office much quicker than he arrived. </p><p>Dan headed over to Chloe’s desk and noticed that Lucifer was there too, sitting on the corner as he often did. “Hey guys. The lieutenant asked me to work with you on this case if that’s okay,” he said looking more to Lucifer for an answer to that than Chloe. </p><p>Lucifer nodded curtly as Chloe said, “That would be great, Dan. Thanks.” Lucifer, as usual, didn’t do paperwork, but in this case, he made a partial exception by helping to organize the crimes that Tierney confessed to and allow the rest of it to go more smoothly. </p><p>It was a couple hours before Dan got a chance to talk to Lucifer alone. “You didn’t tell anyone?” he asked confused, wondering if Lucifer just planned to hold it over his head like Malcom had. </p><p>“No. I didn’t,” Lucifer told him. “And I’m not going to.”</p><p>“Why not?” Dan asked curiously. </p><p>“Because you’re not the only one who buggered things up,” Lucifer told him. “I’m the one who went too far with Julian and you haven’t turned me in, so I have no intention of being a hypocrite. That’s more Dad’s bag.” </p><p>“Yeah. I guess we both did make a lot of mistakes. I still want to apologize, not just for that, but for blaming you for Charlotte and Joan too. I didn’t mean what I said about you not being a good guy. I know you are. I just let my bitterness get away from me.” Lucifer just nodded in response since Chloe was coming back.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Lucifer left around mid-afternoon, having had his fill of the ‘boring parts’, not that anyone could blame him really. Paperwork wasn’t part of his job and he did actually help more than usual with it, so there were no complaints. Dan also appreciated that it gave him a chance to talk to Chloe. “Can I ask you something?” </p><p>“What is it?” </p><p>“Well…I was talking to Lucifer last night…after everyone else left, and there was something he said…more like accidentally said, but he completely clammed up on the subject afterwards…”</p><p>“Oh for crying out loud, Dan. Just spit it out so we can get back to work,” Chloe said impatiently. </p><p>“Did you try to kill him?” Dan blurted out.</p><p>Chloe gasped and her pen fell from her hand. “He told you that?”</p><p>“Well it was more like a sideways implication. He probably didn’t think I would catch it. So it’s true then?”</p><p>“It’s not what you think,” she said quickly. </p><p>“Then what happened?” Dan asked more confused than ever. He had thought that Lucifer was just being overdramatic like he tended to do, but Chloe’s reaction said otherwise. </p><p>“I don’t want to talk about it,” she told him, turning back to her paperwork. </p><p>“Really Chloe? We’re talking about attempted murder and you don’t want to talk about it?” Dan asked incredulously. </p><p>“Shh. Keep your voice down,” Chloe snapped, looking around to make sure no one was nearby. </p><p>“Fine. I’ll drop it, for now,” Dan agreed, feeling like he would be a bit of a hypocrite if he pushed given what he was hiding himself. He definitely hadn’t missed Lucifer’s comment about hypocrites and didn’t want to make things any worse by being something that he obviously hated. </p><p>Dan was taken aback later when he learned that Ella had figured out what he’d done too and his gratefulness at her covering for him almost had things going too far. He came back to himself before clothes started being shed though and she seemed as glad as he did that it didn’t go any farther. He tried to bury the moment by telling her, “You should probably be aware that Lucifer knows.”</p><p>“Wait what? How? And he hasn’t said anything? Will he say anything?” she asked, suddenly afraid about her covering up of the evidence. If it got out then she would be in so much trouble. </p><p>“I told him after everything went down and he said he’s not going to say anything,” Dan assured her. </p><p>Ella let out a relieved breath. If Lucifer said he wouldn’t then he wouldn’t. One thing Lucifer was not was a liar. Still… “So he’s just going to let it go?” she asked incredulously. </p><p>Dan nodded. “He said we both screwed up. Him by breaking Julian’s back in the first place and me for blabbing about it, so it was only fair to just let the whole thing drop.” </p><p>Ella tilted her head and nodded. “That does make sense, but still…”</p><p>“I know. I’m as surprised as you are. I’m still not ruling out the possibility of more personal payback, but I know I deserve it. I mean, he may have gone too far with a heinous criminal, but I almost got a good guy killed out of pettiness,” Dan admitted. </p><p>“Yeah. You would deserve it,” Ella agreed. “But you know he wouldn’t go too far. Not with you. Not like that little scumbag. Not that it makes what he did right. It doesn’t. But at least he realizes that.”</p><p>Dan chuckled nervously at her babbling and realized that she was trying to keep the conversation from coming back around to what had happened between them. “Yeah, I should probably go. Thanks again for helping out. I appreciate it.” </p><p>“What are buddies for?” Ella replied as Dan slipped out the door. Thankfully everything had the weekend to settle before they were back on Monday morning with a new case. Unfortunately, things were just as weird, if not more so with Dan and Ella, not that Lucifer noticed with his preoccupation with other things. </p><p>Eve had been on Lucifer’s case all weekend about finding someone new to punish, making him more and more uncomfortable, especially given the revelation about his wings that were still demonic. He was actually relieved when the detective gave him an excuse to break up with her when she told him that prophecy. Unfortunately, it didn’t work out as well as he intended as she resisted everything he tried to end it. </p><p>Dan had no idea what was going on with Lucifer, but he could tell that something was wrong and it had him on edge even more than he had been. He wondered if it had anything to do with what had happened between them, and that was what drove him to getting beyond drunk at the worst place in the world for him to be drinking at, which then led to him getting in a fight with Maze about trying to steal Lucifer’s girlfriend. He still felt like he was completely justified though. Lucifer had been through enough and as far as Dan was concerned, anyone who could get Lucifer to actually be in a relationship, no matter how weird that relationship was, must mean something major to him and she was being a shit friend by trying to take it away from him. Still, getting thrown out of Lux was a tough blow. </p><p>Lucifer finally realized by the time the case was over, that there was only one way to handle this and he had been trying to take the coward’s way out, but no more. He noticed Eve on the balcony when he got home and he headed out to talk to her. He took a deep breath to steady himself before he said, “We need to talk. I’ve been thinking…”</p><p>She cut him off. “Actually, I have something I want to say first.”</p><p>He resisted the urge to roll his eyes, barely, and turned to face her. “Go on.”</p><p>“Tonight, a friend helped me realize that…I’m great. No…You know what? I’m awesome, and I deserve to be treated well.” </p><p>“You’re right,” Lucifer admitted, feeling even more guilty about the way he’d been treating her. “And you’re so much more than awesome, Eve. You have a light inside of you that brightens the world and a smile so infectious that it captures the heart of anyone lucky enough to see it. And…uh…I’m sorry for the way I’ve treated you lately. You don’t deserve that.”</p><p>Eve smiled happily. “That’s all I wanted to hear.” </p><p>When she moved towards him to pull him into a hug, Lucifer stepped back, holding out his hands to stop her. “Which is why,” he continued. “I should have just said this straight away. I want…to break up with you.” He struggled to keep his emotions under wraps. This was the hardest conversation he’d ever had in his life, but it was also the most necessary. </p><p>“I don’t…understand,” Eve said heartbroken. “I’ve been…trying so hard to…to please you. I’ve made friends with all your friends. I’ve…”</p><p>“You see, that’s just it,” Lucifer cut her off almost desperately. “You shouldn’t have to change for anyone. And neither should I. Eve I have been trying so hard to make you happy too. Trying to be someone I’m not. Or at least…someone I don’t want to be anymore, and you deserve to be with someone who wants what you want.” </p><p>“I want to be with you,” Eve said argumentatively. </p><p>“And I don’t like who I am with you!” Lucifer almost yelled. She just wasn’t getting it. She had to make it all so much harder. He reined himself in and said softer, “I don’t.” He was saved by the ringing of his phone and even if it hadn’t been work, he would have been tempted to take it. </p><p>He got a break helping Amenadiel, but it seemed his difficult conversations for the evening weren’t over. He was still trying to put himself back together after the conversation with Eve when his other problem walked in the door. After a cursory question about his brother he told her that he broke up with Eve. </p><p>“Well…you know…I’m sure if it’s what you wanted then it’s all for the best,” she said uncomfortably aware of her role in it, and even more uncomfortable with the fact that she was glad about it for particularly selfish reasons. </p><p>“It is what I wanted,” he told her. “She was in love with the person I used to be.”</p><p>“I understand,” Chloe said sympathetically. “You’ve changed. You’ve become a better man, Lucifer.” </p><p>“You see, that’s just it, detective. Eve sees me in a different way, but so do you. That’s what makes you so…so special. The fact that you see me that way,” he said trying to steel himself for breaking his second heart of the night. Third if he counted his own. “But I don’t like how that makes me feel either,” he finished as he got up and walked away. All he wanted was someone to see him as he was. Not better, not worse, just him. Someone who could /accept/ him as is.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Leaving his therapist’s office the next morning he was even more unsettled than he had been when he went in. He had come to the realization that he hated himself. That he was drowning in it and he didn’t know how to get out of it. That didn’t stop him from plastering a happy mask on and talking about how much of a breakthrough it was when he informed the detective. Some part of him knew that talking about it like it would just go away now that he realized it was just him spinning into a whole new denial, but what else could he do. He didn’t get to hold onto this particular denial very long though before he was forced out of it by a very physical reaction. His devil form was bleeding through his humanity. </p><p>He knew that he needed help and when Dr. Linda couldn’t help him, he went to his next option. “Daniel, I’ve had a realization.” </p><p>“I’m a little busy right now, man,” Dan tried to put it off, hoping to avoid a sharing and caring session right now. He was still trying to come to terms with the fact that he’d blown everything.</p><p>“I hate myself,” Lucifer continued anyway. </p><p>Dan sighed and set down his pen, turning to look at Lucifer. He couldn’t just ignore that. It didn’t stop him from hoping that it was some kind of joke. “Okay what’s the punchline.”</p><p>“Well I am, apparently. Because I don’t have any idea why. I mean…why would I hate me?” he asked gesturing to himself. </p><p>As much as Dan wanted to tell him not to hate himself, he knew enough about this particular issue having experienced it himself, to know that it wouldn’t be helpful. He knew that the best way to work through it was to figure out why and then get past it and if Lucifer really didn’t understand why, then he needed help. “I might have a few ideas,” he said hesitantly. </p><p>“Which is exactly why I’ve come to you,” Lucifer told him. “So please. Tell me more.” </p><p>Dan had to scramble for ideas, and just started throwing out things, despite knowing that they were part of the masks that Lucifer wore and weren’t really him. “Well, you don’t take anything seriously, you get away with everything, you make everything about yourself…”</p><p>“Yes, yes. I know all of that, Daniel. Please just dig deeper into your cold douchey heart.” </p><p>Dan sighed and shook his head. “That’s all I’ve got. There isn’t anything deeper.” </p><p>“I should have known you’d be spectacularly useless,” Lucifer snapped as he rolled away. </p><p>Dan reached for something to help relieve his stress as he hung his head. He’d wanted to help, but he failed. Just like he did at everything else. Part of him wanted to just pour his heart out to the man, but he knew it wouldn’t have done any good. Not after what he did. Lucifer would never believe him, and even if he did, it didn’t get to the root of the problem anyway. He was starting to regret not going that route just to try anything and everything he could as he watched Lucifer come more and more undone. And in a very suspicious way too. He was more sure than ever that there was something big going on that he was being left out of. </p><p>It was this thinking that led to him cornering Chloe before the sting and saying, “I know I promised to drop it then, but I need to know now. What happened with you and Lucifer that made him think you wanted to kill him?” </p><p>“That’s in the past, Dan. It doesn’t matter and we’re kinda busy right now,” she tried to brush him off. </p><p>“And you don’t think that could possibly have anything to do with what he’s dealing with right now?” Dan asked incredulously. When Chloe kept trying to walk away, he grabbed her arm. “Look, I’ll tell you how I almost did the same thing if you promise to tell me the whole story, okay?” he tried to bargain. </p><p>“You wouldn’t believe me,” Chloe told him. </p><p>“Then you don’t have anything to worry about. Do we have a deal?” Dan asked. </p><p>Chloe desperately wanted to know what Dan had to say, and since he wouldn’t believe her story anyway, there wasn’t much point in not taking the deal and it was possible that Dan’s information could help her help Lucifer, so she nodded. “Okay. We have a deal. Talk.” </p><p>“I told Jacob Tierney what Lucifer did to Julian. I didn’t realize at the time that he was the killer or even involved at all, but I still shouldn’t have done it,” Dan admitted. </p><p>“You…but…does Lucifer know?” she asked in shock. </p><p>“I told him everything that night,” Dan told her. </p><p>“And he just brushed it off I’m guessing.”</p><p>“Pretty much. He said he was just as wrong to do what he did to Julian so he wasn’t going to throw me under the bus. Now your turn. What happened with you two?” </p><p>Chloe sighed. “It started when I found out that he was the actual real life devil.” She paused to wait for his denial. </p><p>Dan blinked at her in shock for a moment, but he knew that she wouldn’t lie to him. Not about this. And if whatever it was managed to convince her then it was probably true. That completely reordered everything he knew and thought he knew about Lucifer though. It took him a minute to get his head somewhat straight enough to ask, “Okay then what?” </p><p>“Then I went to Rome where I met Father Kinley who convinced me that Lucifer needed to go back to hell or the world would end,” she told him. </p><p>“But you were dating him for a while after you came back…” Dan trailed off with wide eyes as it dawned on him. “You were using that to get close to him, but he found out.” </p><p>Chloe nodded in shame, knowing that he was just humoring her. At least hoping he was. “I backed out before then, but he still found out,” she corrected. </p><p>Dan knew that they didn’t have time to hash this out, despite the fact that what she did was so horribly wrong. Much more so than what he had done. He still couldn’t resist the urge to ask, “How could you ever think that Lucifer of all people was evil? A pain in the ass, yeah, but evil?” </p><p>“I know Dan. You’re right. I was stupid and blind and I wish I could take it back, but right now there is way too much going on to deal with this,” she said, finally realizing that he hadn’t been humoring her. That he actually believed her. Or at least was pretending to until he could get a psych consult for her. </p><p>“What’s going on? Besides the case I mean?” he asked worriedly. “With Lucifer.” </p><p>Chloe sighed. In for a penny, in for a pound. “His realization that he hates himself is apparently pulling his devil form to the surface and he’s having trouble holding onto his human form.” </p><p>Dan’s eyes widened at the implication of that, but they were out of time because they were almost late for the sting. Dan realized how bad it was when Lucifer came down wearing a full face mask that was more like a helmet. Had it really gone so far? He kept his eyes on the party, and noticed when Chloe started dragging Lucifer back towards the elevator and the people following him, calling out their desires and realized that it had gone so much further than he imagined. </p><p>When Chloe came back down with the victim’s sister in cuffs, Dan took the opportunity to head upstairs. He knew that he could have offered to take her and let Chloe go help Lucifer, but he wasn’t sure if she would be able to if she was part of the problem. Hell, he didn’t know if he would be able to for the same reason, but at least he’d never used Lucifer’s feelings against him and intentionally tried to kill him. Maybe knowing that someone that he thought hated him actually didn’t would be more help than someone who liked him. Even if it meant baring his soul, did he really have a choice? If there was any chance it could help, he had to take it. </p><p>He stepped nervously out of the elevator and looked around at the uncharacteristically dark penthouse. There were still some lights, but not nearly as many as usual. If Lucifer was going for the spooky vibe, he’d done pretty well. “Lucifer, are you here?” he called out. </p><p>“Not really fit for company at the moment, detective douche,” he heard Lucifer say firmly from the other room, but he could hear the wavering in his voice that gave Dan the last little bit of courage he needed.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Dan took a deep breath to steady himself and said, “Look, before the party I cornered Chloe and got her to tell me what was going on. She didn’t think I would believe her, but I know she wouldn’t lie to me about that, so I get it now, you know?” </p><p>“What exactly do you think you know, Daniel,” Lucifer called back tensely. </p><p>“That you really are the devil like you’ve been saying all along and that you’re kinda…reverting, I guess?...to that form. That you don’t…really look human right now,” Dan explained, hoping that it would get Lucifer to come out. This yelling between rooms was getting tiring but he at least wanted to give Lucifer a chance before he went barging into a tetchy devil’s lair. </p><p>“So what? You’ve come to finish the job you started before? Kill me and send me back to hell? Is that it? Well I’m afraid you’re going to have to wait for the detective to be around before that will work.” </p><p>Dan sighed. “No, Lucifer. I don’t want you dead now any more than I did before, which is to say not at all. You being the devil just means that everything we know or should I say we think we know about the devil is wrong. You’re not evil Lucifer.” </p><p>“You don’t really believe that,” Lucifer scoffed. “You’ve known all along. Everything I touch I ruin,” he said brokenly as he stepped out of his room and Dan’s eyes widened at the sight of him and he couldn’t help but take a step back. “From rebellion against Dad to now…hell, look at what I’ve put the detective through…and you and…and Charlotte, Eve, Maze…I am poison for anyone who dares care about me.” </p><p>It only took Dan a moment to recover from his initial shock and horror and when Lucifer walked away, he knew he had to follow. “This isn’t about any of that, man. Charlotte wasn’t your fault. Neither was anything that happened with Eve or Maze, and Chloe…hell man, she tried to kill you. She used your feelings against you to do it even. I think she’s done a bit more damage to you than you ever did to her…and me…I’m fine, Lucifer.”</p><p>“If I turn around will you be fine or will you look away in horror,” he asked with so much self-hatred laced into his voice that Dan could feel it all the way to his bones. </p><p>“I’ll still be fine, Lucifer. I admit that it took me by surprise for a minute out there, but that’s all it was,” Dan told him, feeling bad that his initial reaction had seemed to hurt Lucifer so much. “Stop trying to find excuses to avoid what’s behind all this, man.”</p><p>“What would you know,” Lucifer said dismissively. </p><p>“I am a detective Lucifer. Granted I was missing a big piece of the puzzle, but now that I have it everything makes so much more sense. You always talk about how humanity uses you as a scapegoat for their problems and you’re right. They do. But obviously you think so too. I just don’t know why.” </p><p>“Because it’s all my fault!” Lucifer cried as he spun around. Dan stood his ground, proving that he was fine with how Lucifer looked right now. “If I hadn’t given humanity free will, there would be no evil. There would be no murder and hatred and cruelty.”</p><p>“That’s what all this is about?” Dan asked in shock. Lucifer had given humanity free will? That was his great sin? “Dude you can’t take responsibility for things you can’t control. You don’t make anyone do anything. You’ve said that often enough and I know you don’t lie. You’re not responsible for anyone’s choices and the right to make those choices is a gift, even when people do the wrong thing with them.” </p><p>Lucifer took a few steps closer to see if Dan would recoil from him, not even realizing that he was putting Dan in his sphere of influence for his power as he asked, “Why do you even care so much?” </p><p>“Because I love you,” Dan couldn’t help but say. “I always have. I’ve just tried to hide it and avoid it and cover it up with anger and annoyance and anything else I possibly could because I knew that I never had a chance with you, and…” he trailed off as Lucifer stepped away and he wasn’t being compelled anymore. Once his mind was free again he blushed brightly and decided to try and forget that he ever said anything, and hopefully Lucifer would go along with it. “You have to forgive yourself.”</p><p>“I can’t,” Lucifer said softly, still trying to process everything that Dan said before that. </p><p>“Why not?” Dan asked, glad that he seemed willing to forget it all too. </p><p>“I don’t know how to. I don’t even know where to begin, but…” </p><p>“But what?” Dan asked leadingly when Lucifer cut himself off. </p><p>“I want to,” he admitted.</p><p>Dan couldn’t help but grin when he noticed his face fading back to his human form again. “There you go,” he said proudly, more than glad that he was actually able to help. </p><p>Lucifer looked at his hands and let out a happy laugh. “Look at that,” he said excitedly before grabbing Dan’s shoulders and kissing him in celebration. </p><p>It only lasted a moment and couldn’t be called romantic in any way, and Dan took it in the manner it was intended and let out a laugh of his own as his hands moved to Lucifer’s elbows. Thankfully they were far enough apart that there was no sign of anything untoward by the time the elevator opened again. </p><p>“Lucifer, are you here?” Chloe called. Lucifer headed out, with Dan right behind him. Dan decided that trying to hide would just make things worse. So what if they were coming out of Lucifer’s bedroom. Chloe knew that there was a crisis going on and wouldn’t automatically jump to any conclusions. At least he hoped not. “Lucifer! You’re…you again,” she said in shock and looked at Dan in confusion. </p><p>“Yeah, seems like he just needed a good pep talk,” Dan said with a chuckle. </p><p>Lucifer laughed and nodded. “Something like that,” he agreed. “Thank you, Daniel.” </p><p>“You’re welcome, man,” Dan said clapping a hand to his shoulder. “I should probably go and let you guys talk.” That and he just really needed to make his escape right now and try to forget that kiss along with everything he said before it. </p><p>When Lucifer came in on Monday morning, he had a little extra spring in his step and Dan couldn’t help but chuckle even as he looked confused about Chloe sending Lucifer home. “He’s fine now,” Dan pointed out to her. </p><p>“You can’t know that, Dan,” Chloe snapped. “You don’t know him as well as I do. He never admits how much he’s struggling and we can’t risk him going all devil again in the middle of a case.” </p><p>Dan was hurt by her assertions and knew that it was because she was bitter that she wasn’t needed. That Dan was able to help Lucifer without her. “So instead you think it’s a better idea to tell him that you don’t trust him to control himself and take away a job that he values?” Dan asked incredulously. </p><p>“That’s not what I said,” Chloe protested. </p><p>“But that’s what he heard,” Dan pointed out as they headed to a crime scene. </p><p>Keeping Lucifer away from the case didn’t last long though because he showed up at the crime scene too and Dan couldn’t help but snort a laugh. Later on when she sent him home saying there wasn’t a case after all, Dan sighed in irritation when she headed out on another lead. “You’re not going alone,” Dan told her. </p><p>“Look, this is my mess,” Chloe told him. </p><p>“How so?” </p><p>“Father Kinley is involved somehow,” she admitted. </p><p>“All the more reason to take backup. If you refuse to involve Lucifer, which I kinda get now, at least take me.”</p><p>“Fine. Let’s go,” she snapped. </p><p>That lead ended up leading them to Maze and the knowledge that there were demons possessing humans running around out there and Dan had to force himself not to lose his cool. He knew that he was pretty new to this secret and all, but did everything really have to keep coming back around to it lately? Or was it always like that and he was just left on the outside? He was only a little satisfied when it turned out that Chloe was in the dark about this one too as she had to ask Maze about possession, which also came with the revelation that…holy crap…Maze was an actual demon. He only had a momentary freakout over that one too since he’d been in a fight with Maze recently and if she had been evil she could have killed him and been done with it, so it passed quickly. </p><p>“Since when does he know?” Maze did ask though when she saw his lack of reaction to the subject matter. </p><p>“Since Lucifer got stuck in his devil form and needed some help out of it,” Dan answered before Chloe could. “Still catching up though.” </p><p>“Apparently so am I. When the hell did that happen?” Maze asked. </p><p>“Another time please Maze,” Chloe tried to bring the conversation back on track. </p><p>It was Dan that brought up the fact that they needed to bring Lucifer into this so the three of them headed to the penthouse to find him passed out on the couch. Dan tried not to stare at the sight of him in just a robe and silk pants with the robe hanging open. Thankfully, Chloe and Maze didn’t notice, but he noticed the glint of amusement in Lucifer’s eyes that said that he did. Dan felt a lot better when Lucifer told them it was handled, and even better still when Maze went to make sure. The mention of a prophecy hit him over the head though. “Wait, what prophecy?” he asked.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Dan was quickly brought up to speed about the prophecy, which made him a little less sure that it was as handled as Lucifer thought, but thought Chloe’s admonition for him to run away was more than a little ridiculous. “Let me get this straight,” he told Chloe. “Demons are running around the city and you want to send their king…the one person who has a chance of controlling them…out of dodge? Are you crazy?” </p><p>“The man makes an excellent point,” Lucifer said with a nod to Dan as he refreshed his drink. “How did Maze rope you two into this anyway?” </p><p>“We ran into her…while following a lead…about Kinley,” Chloe said reluctantly. </p><p>“Without me?” Lucifer asked and the hurt in his voice was palpable in the room. </p><p>Dan gave him an ‘I tried’ shrug, as Chloe answered. “Yeah. I was afraid…of what he might trigger in you,” she admitted. </p><p>“Afraid he might turn me back into a monster,” Lucifer asked in a wounded tone. </p><p>“Yes…” </p><p>“Okay that’s enough,” Dan snapped. “Chloe you’re being an idiot. Again. No matter what he looks like, Lucifer is not a monster and you know that.” </p><p>“No, that’s not…” </p><p>Lucifer waved a hand to stop her. “There’s no need to explain. I get it.” He walked past her on his way back to the couch. “Perhaps you should leave detective. I mean, you never know what might be triggered.” </p><p>They were saved from continuing that argument by Chloe’s phone. “We need to go to Linda’s. Now.” She told Lucifer and Dan. </p><p>“Give me two minutes to get dressed,” Lucifer said, knowing from her tone that it was serious. When he came out Dan was more than a little amazed at how quickly Lucifer could get that kind of look going. </p><p>As they headed down in the elevator, Chloe said, “We should probably ride separately. Just so we have more cars available.” </p><p>“What’s going on detective?” Lucifer asked impatiently. </p><p>She hadn’t wanted to tell him this too soon, but she could tell by his tone that he wasn’t going to wait. “Charlie’s missing,” she said as the elevator doors opened. </p><p>Dan had to stop and grab the doors before they closed again. “Lucifer!” he said to snap him out of his frozen posture. “Come on.” </p><p>Lucifer nodded and stalked out of the elevator. There was just no other word for it. He pulled his keys out of his pocket and tossed them to Dan. “Take the corvette. I’m gonna do a quick ring around the city first,” he said unfurling his wings and taking off from the alley before anyone else said anything, leaving Dan and Chloe standing there in shock for a good ten seconds before making their way to the cars. </p><p>Lucifer got there only a few minutes after they did and he was still folding his wings up when he walked through the door. “I can’t sense him anywhere in the city which means he’s either in one of my blind spots or he’s not here,” Lucifer told them before anyone could ask. </p><p>“What are your blind spots?” Dan asked, trying to figure out where to start searching. </p><p>“Holy ground. Churches, consecrated cemeteries, places like that,” Lucifer explained. </p><p>Dan sighed. “Well we can’t exactly search every church in the city. There’s thousands of them. I’ll call the agency and see if I can get any information about the night nurse. Chloe you keep looking for Amenadiel.” </p><p>When Dan let them know that the family had supposedly cancelled the night nurse, Linda went on an almost hysterical rant about how Amenadiel must have the baby and they were fine. Lucifer felt the need to speak up there. “Um…Linda…There’s something I think I need to tell you,” he said worriedly. He walked over as he explained. “The good news is, I think you’re right. I think Amenadiel does have the child safe. Bad new is, I think it’s my least favorite place. Heaven.” </p><p>Chloe gasped and put a hand to her mouth and Dan paled as Linda started to fall apart. “Are you trying to tell me that Charlie is…”</p><p>“Oh! No! No, no, no, no. Of course not. No, that baby is half angel. He can come and go from heaven freely. It just needs…someone to bring him.” </p><p>“So Amenadiel took our baby from me?...To live in heaven?” Linda asked heartbrokenly. </p><p>“I’ll kill him,” Maze muttered. </p><p>“I’m so sorry, Linda. I should have gleaned Amenadiel’s intentions earlier. I think he was trying to talk to me about it in the hospital but I thought we were having a conversation about turtlenecks versus crewnecks…But if it’s any consolation, I do think that Amenadiel is simply trying to keep Charlie safe,” Lucifer assured her, knowing that it wasn’t going to do much good, but it was all he could offer. </p><p>Amenadiel chose that moment to come back and was more than confused at the accusations thrown at him and said that he handed Charlie to the night nurse before he left, but he didn’t recognize the picture that Chloe showed him. Linda fell apart in Maze’s arms as Dan’s phone rang and said, “Swat got a trace on the call that cancelled the night nurse, they’re on the way there now,” Dan told them before turning back to the call. “Hey Ella, send me a picture of her so I can check with Amenadiel.” </p><p>Amenadiel easily confirmed that it was the woman he gave the baby too, so at least they had some kind of lead. Lucifer came over, looking unsettled and Chloe noticed and joined them too. “That’s her? That’s who’s got Charlie?” he asked Dan who nodded. “Daniel, I saw her last night in Lux. I think I know who has the baby.” </p><p>“Who?” Chloe asked. </p><p>“Dromos,” Lucifer told them worriedly. “He’s going to ransom him back for my return most likely. We need to get to the penthouse. I have to find something.” </p><p>They nodded and Dan threw him his keys. “Chloe you stay here. Help Linda out, but be ready to go when we get a location. I’ll go with Lucifer and see what we can find.” He didn’t want her freaking out if Lucifer had to go devil form again. Chloe wasn’t happy, but she agreed. </p><p>Once they were in the car, Lucifer said, “That was a good call Daniel. If this goes how I think it will, she shouldn’t be here for more reasons than one. The last thing I need is to be vulnerable right now.” </p><p>“Vulnerable?” Dan asked confused. </p><p>“Yes. I suppose you didn’t get that part of the story did you,” Lucifer said weaving through traffic going at least twice the speed limit, with Dan hanging on for dear life. </p><p>“Are you sure this is safe?” he asked loudly to be heard over the wind rushing by them. </p><p>“Perfectly,” Lucifer told them. “Devil reflexes and all. Anyway, back to the previous topic. There is a curious phenomena that seems to only take place around the detective where I find myself mortal.”</p><p>“Chloe makes you mortal?” Dan asked in shock. </p><p>“It seems that way, yes,” Lucifer told him. “So you see why her presence when dealing with demons is not a very good idea.” Dan couldn’t argue with that in the slightest, and he was more than a little surprised when they skidded into the garage at Lux less than ten minutes later. It was usually a thirty minute drive from here to Linda’s. “Come Daniel. Do keep up,” Lucifer said already striding for the elevator. </p><p>Dan needed a second to get his legs working properly and by then he had to run to get the elevator before the doors closed. “What are we looking for?” Dan asked. </p><p>“A few things,” Lucifer told him. “Some hell-forged weapons, and a curious little vial that the dear detective took from her priest friend…” Lucifer stopped short at the sight of the trashed penthouse. “Assuming of course that any of it is here…Daniel, you check the top shelf of the closet for the blades. You’ll know them when you see them, just be careful with them,” he said as he moved to the safe. </p><p>Dan pulled down three blades. “I’ve got three. Is that all there should be?” </p><p>“Yes, but it seems we have a bigger problem at hand,” Lucifer said worriedly. </p><p>“What’s that?” Dan asked walking over, trying not to goggle at the sight of what was in Lucifer’s safe. It wasn’t the time to get distracted. </p><p>“The vial is gone. Which means they aren’t trying to get back at me. They’re trying to replace me.” </p><p>“Do what?” </p><p>“Hell was built so that no demon could take control of the throne. Only a celestial could rule. An angel. But…I suppose half an angel would do.”</p><p>“Charlie,” Dan breathed out with wide-eyes. </p><p>“Since I refused to return, it seems they’re intent on raising their own king,” Lucifer told him. </p><p>Before anything else could be said, the elevator dinged and Eve came in. Lucifer snapped at her that they were busy, but she soon had all their attention as she admitted what she’d done. Dan almost snapped at the idea that she was trying to get Lucifer back to hell. No wonder the guy had a persecution complex the size of Texas. Once they got the story, Lucifer pulled out his phone to call Chloe and asked here where they needed to do the ritual to send him back to hell, and Dan cringed at the kind of memories this must be bringing back in him. </p><p>“House of worship but also a den of sin. Mean anything to either of you?” Lucifer asked Eve and Dan. </p><p>“One of the demons mentioned something about one of those ancient civilizations. You know, Aztec or…or Incan…”</p><p>“The Mayan,” Dan figured out. “That’s where Holla Bae was supposed to be playing tonight, so it’ll be empty. </p><p>“Tell Amenadiel and Maze to meet us there,” Lucifer said as he grabbed Dan’s arm and headed out, leaving Eve behind. He gave Dan the information on how to fight demons during the drive. </p><p>Unfortunately, Eve followed them and Chloe also arrived just as Amenadiel and Maze got there. Chloe asked him how to fight demons and Lucifer said, “You don’t need to worry about that because you’re not going inside.”</p><p>“Oh yes I am,” Chloe said firmly. “Demons or no demons. There’s no way I’m not helping.”</p><p>“Need I remind you detective, it’s actually /less/ helpful if you’re there. You make me vulnerable. Remember.” </p><p>“But I don’t,” Eve said, expressing her desire to help as well. </p><p>Lucifer sighed. “But you’re not a fighter either darling,” he pointed out before caving. “Oh very well. Just try to stay out of the way. Your job will be to get the baby and bring him out to the detective. Alright?” She nodded and the five of them headed inside.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Lucifer slipped Dan his third blade, since he could only use two at a time anyway and Dan had a gun for his other hand, not that it would do a whole lot for the demons, but it would slow them down at least. Dan could definitely see what Lucifer meant about them being stronger and faster and he was barely holding his own. Between Maze, Amenadiel, and Lucifer he’d been saved about six times by the time they got the main guy tied down and the baby on the way out of the building. Just as they were about to finish it though, Chloe came in. </p><p>“Detective!” Lucifer said, red fading from his eyes as he turned to look at her. “What are you doing?” He asked, heading down the stairs to meet her as Dan rolled his eyes.</p><p>“I’m sorry,” she said breathlessly. “I know…I shouldn’t…It sounded like everything was okay. I just wanted to make sure you were alright. Are you alright?” </p><p>“You need to leave, detective,” Lucifer hissed in irritation. </p><p>“I know. I make you vulnerable.”</p><p>“No. That’s not it. I don’t want you to see me like this. I know it scares you,” he told her. </p><p>“No, that’s…that’s what I was trying to tell you. I’m not…I’m not afraid of you anymore,” she told him. </p><p>“Never should have been in the first place,” Dan muttered, keeping a hold on Dromos and trying to ignore his snarky comment. </p><p>“Then why have you been so worried. Worried about my face, about all of it coming back?” Lucifer asked.</p><p>“I wasn’t afraid of you,” Chloe said. “I was afraid of losing you. That all this would take over and that you’d forget about this place and…and that you’d forget about me. Lucifer I…” She was cut off by Lucifer’s fist punching a demon that was coming up behind her. </p><p>“Look out!” Dan yelled too late, being the only one facing that direction since he was behind Dromos. He watched helplessly as Chloe was dragged away from Lucifer and then Lucifer climbed back up on the dais and let go into his full demon form again, ordering all the demons home. Dan didn’t know why he didn’t just do that to begin with, but he was sure there was a reason. He tried not to scoff as he saw Chloe trying to hide her fear when she looked at him. </p><p>Once it was all over, Dan all but collapsed to sitting on the altar. “You should go to the hospital,” Lucifer told him. “You’re more than a little worse for wear after fighting all those demons.” </p><p>“Yeah. You’re probably right,” Dan said wincing in pain. He was pretty sure he had at least a few broken ribs. At the very least, badly bruised. </p><p>“Maze will you…” Lucifer asked. </p><p>“Yeah. I got him. Let’s go,” she said half lifting Dan to his feet to get him to the hospital. </p><p>“I’ll go make sure the baby gets back to Linda,” Chloe offered, still not entirely certain that Amenadiel wasn’t going to just take off with him, especially now. Not that she said as much, of course. </p><p>“Yes and I should go home and start to clean up the mess from when the demons ransacked my penthouse,” Lucifer said, mostly just needing some time to think. </p><p>He didn’t end up getting as much as he wanted though, not that he expected to. He had a pretty good idea of what the detective had been trying to say before she was cut off and he had no idea how to respond to that. It seemed he was out of time though as he heard her footsteps coming up behind him. “So…Charlie is back with Linda and Amenadiel, so…you know, it…it’s over.” He didn’t respond, still trying to find the words. “Isn’t it? Is it over?” </p><p>“I’d say yes, detective, but I’d be lying and…we both know I don’t do that,” he told her, finally turning around. “Tonight we won, but we just plugged one hole in a very flimsy boat. Now the demons know I have no intention of returning they…they’ll continue to defy me. It’s only a matter of time before they come back to Earth, who knows where next. Or maybe they’ll just come back for Charlie or…or any of you.”</p><p>“I see, so what…what are you saying?” Chloe asked nervously. </p><p>“I have to go back,” he told her. </p><p>“So for how long? Like a couple weeks…or you know…a month or…”</p><p>He wasn’t going to answer that question. Wasn’t going to give her hope if he could avoid it, despite the fact that it’s exactly how long he was planning to be gone. At least in Earth time. Instead he said, “You were right…about the prophecy. We did get it wrong. It was about hell coming to earth and we may have stopped it now, but for how long? I need to keep them contained. They /must/ have a king.”</p><p>Chloe sputtered for a moment before she managed to say, “No, see, this is what I meant Lucifer when I…when I said…you…you can’t leave me,” she said desperately. “Listen I’m so sorry that…how I acted when I first saw your face. I…it was stupid, and…and…please,” she begged. “Please…please don’t go. I…I love you. I love you. Please…don’t leave.” </p><p>Lucifer let out a harsh almost laugh. This had been exactly what he’d been afraid of. Exactly what he’d been dreading. It was that bitterness that had him stepping forward as he said, “you see. We were wrong about something else in the prophecy. My first love was never Eve.” He reached out a hand to her cheek to wipe away her tears. “It was you, Chloe. It was always you. But then you ripped my heart out and betrayed me.” He let his hand fall and took a step back. </p><p>“But…I-I’m sorry, Lucifer…I’m so, so sorry…” she said helplessly. </p><p>“I wish that could change things,” Lucifer said sadly. “But it doesn’t.” He unfurled his wings and said a quiet, “Goodbye,” before he flew back to Hell. There were more people that he wanted to say goodbye to, but that would make it far too hard to leave. This one had been necessary though. He needed to make sure that she didn’t keep waiting for him, hoping for something that he could never give her. </p><p>Chloe stood there crying for a while before she managed to turn and leave and she headed straight for Linda’s. She needed a friend right now and since Ella didn’t know the truth, that left Linda, despite how badly she felt for disturbing her right after she got her baby back. She comforted herself with the fact that Linda and Amenadiel needed to know that he was gone too. She and Linda cried together for most of the night and even Amenadiel shed a few tears, but mostly sat in silence. </p><p>When they got back to work on Monday, Dan was there, limping and looking a little worse for wear, and Chloe asked him if he was okay. “Yeah. I’m fine. On light duty for the rest of the week. Got pretty banged up, but not too bad. How’s Lucifer? I went by last night to check on him but he wasn’t there and I haven’t seen him yet this morning.” </p><p>A pained look crossed Chloe’s face as she had to explain it all over again. “He’s gone, Dan.” </p><p>“What do you mean he’s gone?” Dan asked worriedly. </p><p>“He went back to Hell. He said…said that the demons would just keep…keep coming. That they…they needed a king. He had to keep them under control, so he…he left.” </p><p>“When did this happen? No one thought to tell me? He didn’t even say goodbye?” </p><p>“That night. Right after…you were busy in the hospital and I don’t think he was much up to making the rounds with the goodbyes,” Chloe told him. </p><p>“I’m sure he’ll be back though. Eventually. I mean, he just needs to go down and throw some orders around, make his presence known and then he’ll be back,” Dan said as much to convince himself as her. </p><p>Chloe shook her head. “I don’t think so, Dan.” She felt responsible in some way. Maybe it could have worked out like that if she hadn’t been so stupid. He had no reason to come back now though. </p><p>“There’s more you’re not telling me,” Dan guessed. </p><p>Chloe sighed and pulled him into a vacant office. “I…I told him I loved him,” she admitted. </p><p>“Wh-what did he say to that?” Dan asked, trying not to let her see how much that hurt him. </p><p>“He said that…that I was his first love, but then I broke his heart and that…that being sorry didn’t change that,” she sniffled. </p><p>Dan held back his sigh of relief even as he pulled her into a comforting hug, feeling like a hypocrite. He did think it was rather silly to think that just because he rejected her that he wasn’t ever coming back at all. Lucifer did have other friends here. Family. His nephew. “Did he actually say for sure that he wasn’t coming back?” Dan had to know. </p><p>Chloe shook her head. “Not in so many words, no, but what does it matter anymore? He’s not gonna change his mind.” Dan resisted the urge to yell at her that it wasn’t all about her, but he let it go. She was hurting right now and dealing with a major rejection. It was understandable that she was thinking in terms of that at the moment.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Lucifer landed in hell on the upper throne so that he could look over the entire kingdom in privacy as he tried to collect his thoughts and plan his next move. At least his next move as far as Hell went. He had no idea what, if anything, he was going to do about Earth yet. If he was going back at any point or for how long or how often. That was something to consider later. First he had to get things under control here. He knew the demons were aware of his return. Even from up here he could almost feel them trembling in fear. Since time worked slower here, there had been plenty of time for word to spread about what had happened on Earth and they all knew that he would be on the warpath. </p><p>He gave it some time for their apprehension to grow before he went down to make an example of those who had dared to defy him. Most of them were executed, but a few had honestly thought that they were following his wishes. Those he let go with a warning. The ring leaders though…they didn’t get the sweet relief of death. They would suffer for the rest of eternity. He made sure of it. There had been so many of them that it had taken a few days to get it all handled before he was able to settle back into the daily life of horror that was his existence here. </p><p>He went on with his business as usual, but his mind was always plagued with thoughts that he couldn’t get rid of. He wondered if the detective had told everyone about him leaving yet or if there were people still waiting for him to show up. He wondered if Maze was going to kill him for leaving her behind, but he wanted her there to help protect his nephew. He was sure that she would understand that even if she didn’t have the same thoughts herself. He hoped that Amenadiel hadn’t used that whole mess as an excuse to take Charlie up to heaven. It would break Linda’s heart. </p><p>He wondered how his nephew was doing after his ordeal. Every thought of Charlie gave him the strength to be here every day. To endure the hardships. To lock away everything he thought and felt in a place where the demons wouldn’t see an ounce of weakness. To get up every day and face another one with no hope of joy or fun or kindness. He would endure so that his nephew didn’t have to. Would never have to. </p><p>His bed was never empty, but unlike on Earth, it was simply a sense of relief. It allowed him to shuck off some of his stress and get a brief reprieve from the cruelty of this place. There was very little pleasure in it even. That was probably the worst part of being here. Even the best things in existence were so dull and muted, and yet it was all that kept him going. For those moments he could almost remember what it was like when life was good. What it felt like to have it all. Not that he ever got to have it /all/ per se, but he got to have most of it. </p><p>He’d once thought that the detective would be the one he got to have it all with, but that changed the moment he learned what she intended to do to him on their date. Then Eve showed up, but that was never anything but a cruel parody of everything he’d wanted. He’d tried to make it work. He really had. But it never could have. Then a new option came up out of left field. One that he’d barely even had a chance to consider yet. One that he never would have imagined. The one and only detective douche actually loved him. </p><p>Lucifer had no idea how he felt about that. On one hand, the man was certainly attractive in a cookie cutter douchey kind of way. He definitely wouldn’t kick him out of bed, but that didn’t mean anything when talking about love. He thought back over their interactions, from the very first moment when they met and he was trying to talk the detective into burying Delilah’s murder. Lucifer had him pegged from the off as a dirty cop which he hated. He hadn’t been completely wrong, but it wasn’t nearly as bad as he’d thought. His corruption was the kind that could be forgiven, which was why he had gotten the charges against Daniel dropped in the end. That and the fact that he’d tried to save his life. </p><p>That was the first time that he’d started to see past the douche and to the person underneath. Dan had every reason to hate him. Did hate him, at least it seemed like it. Lucifer hadn’t exactly gotten details on when the whole love thing started. Either way, he got free from being kidnapped and beaten and the first place he goes isn’t to the hospital, or to his ex-wife or daughter, but to Lucifer. To save him. Granted it hadn’t been necessary in the end, but it was the thought that counted. </p><p>After that they had been almost friends for a while. Dan always seemed to bristle whenever Lucifer teased him though. Looking back that might have had more to do with trying to hide his feelings than any actual irritation. They had worked well together on the case regarding the detective’s father, though that improv impersonation had hurt him more than he would admit. Once they talked it out afterwards though, Lucifer got it. He still didn’t like it, but he got it. He recognized now that some part of the feeling he’d had when Daniel had slept with his mother was jealousy. Yes there had been plenty of disgust there, but there had been jealousy too. Had Daniel wormed his way into Lucifer’s heart so long ago without him even noticing?</p><p>After he’d saved the detective’s life with that antidote they had been as close to friends as they ever got and Daniel even sided with him, somewhat, over the whole Candy situation. It wasn’t long after that when he and Daniel were both on the outside looking in as the detective fell in with Cain and he had enjoyed that sense of camaraderie they had at that time, but then Charlotte was killed. If he was being honest with himself, he could understand being blamed for it. He still didn’t think it was his fault, or at least not much, but he could see how it would seem that way. He should have kept trying when the detective shut him down. He should have let Daniel in on the knowledge at least that Pierce was the Sinnerman. He hadn’t intended for Amenadiel to tell Charlotte though. That had nothing to do with him. </p><p>Lucifer wondered how much of his anger over Charlotte was misplaced anger that Lucifer didn’t pay him any attention. He really wished Linda was here. She could help him sort out all this stuff in no time, including his own pain over the detective that kept blocking him from considering anything more with Daniel. At least he had time though. There was a lot that he would need to talk to Daniel to figure out, but he should at least have time to figure out his own feelings. If he couldn’t sort that out in a few decades, even with the cloying effect of Hell, then he really was a lost cause and he refused to believe that. </p><p>It took the first decade he was there to put the betrayal of the detective completely behind him and file it as old business. It would always hurt to some degree, but it wasn’t an ever-present thing anymore. He could think of her with more fondness than pain and the love that he once felt for her was also firmly in the past. That freed him up to think about moving on. He’d had his fun on Earth during his last visit. He’d tried everything there was to try sexually. Everything except a committed relationship. He wouldn’t have even realized that he wanted one until the case where he had to stand there and listen to all his partners go on about how he didn’t mean anything to them. </p><p>The main reason that hurt is because, no matter how many of them there were, every single one had meant something to him. They all walked away with a little piece of him and not just the part he’d deposited. Maybe it was just a human thing that they could do something like that with zero feeling whatsoever, but it still hurt. Granted he hadn’t been in love with any of them and if he had to put a name to what he felt it would be fondness, but it certainly hadn’t been /nothing/. He wanted to mean something to someone. He wanted someone to care about him. To…as Maze had once said…to put him first. </p><p>The second decade he was there was spent trying to decide if Daniel /could/ fill that role. In that case he would be second after the offspring, but that was acceptable. Eve had seen his dark side without the light. The detective had seen the light without the dark. Was Daniel capable of seeing it all? Of…of loving it all? Could he accept the devil as is? Could Lucifer let him in to try? Before he’d dealt with all the hurt from the detective the answer to that one would have been a resounding no, but now…maybe. Dan hadn’t shied away from his demonic form for more than a moment and he’d said it was just the shock of it. His actions after that proved that was the truth. Dan had said he loved him and he said it when he was looking right at that form. The words had been compelled from him too so there was no denying that it was the truth. </p><p>The big question was, how did Lucifer feel? He spent most of the third decade trying to figure that out. Picking back over every moment they’d ever been in each other’s presence. Every word that had been said between them. Every action, specifically the one kiss they’d shared and the way that Dan had just accepted it how it was meant and never expected more. He knew that he couldn’t have given more. Not then. When everything was so fresh. Now though…now things were different. He called an assembly with the demons. </p><p>Once everyone was gathered, he changed into his full devil form so that his words would carry more weight. “I am taking another vacation,” he told them. “I /will/ be back, and it won’t be nearly as long as last time. If ANYONE causes ANY trouble at ALL, you will BEG to share in the punishment of Dromos and Squee because you will get it much MUCH worse. Is that understood?” When he got a chorus of ‘yes, my lord’ he nodded, faded back to his human form and flew away.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Lucifer landed on a doorstep that he’d never actually stood on before as he reached out and knocked on the door, leaning heavily on the doorframe, almost unable to hold himself up under the flooding weight of everything that hell wasn’t. It wasn’t long before the door opened and when Dan just stood there staring at him in shock, Lucifer smirked. “Hello, Daniel. Long time no see.” </p><p>“Holy crap, dude,” Dan said opening the door all the way and quickly moving to Lucifer’s side when he stumbled, pulling Lucifer’s arm over his shoulder to help him into the living room. Once Lucifer was sitting, Dan said, “Here, let me get you a drink. You look like you need one.” He was back a minute later with a bottle of scotch and a glass along with a beer for himself. He wasn’t going to admit that he’d been keeping the scotch in case of a moment like this. As he poured Lucifer a drink he said, “It’s not as fancy as what you’re probably used to, but it’s something.”</p><p>“You’re in luck. The worst rotgut in existence would taste exquisite at the moment,” Lucifer joked hoarsely as he turned back the entire glass, closing his eyes and savoring it for a long moment before he opened them and refilled it, sipping slower this time. </p><p>“What’s that all over you?” Dan asked using his thumb to wipe a little off Lucifer’s cheek and looking at the black. </p><p>“Ash,” Lucifer said simply. “There’s no escape from it there.”</p><p>“So…you came straight here when you got back?” Dan asked, something that almost felt like hope swirling in his gut. </p><p>“Mhmm,” was all Lucifer could manage. </p><p>Dan could see that he wasn’t quite ready to talk about it yet, so he suggested, “why don’t you go take a shower while I go grab us some dinner?” </p><p>“That sounds wonderful,” Lucifer said relieved that he wasn’t being asked to share at the moment. He was still trying to get used to the lack of oppression in the air. When Dan helped him to his feet and showed him to the shower, he did take the opportunity to pull the shorter man into a long slow kiss though, using that to get across everything he couldn’t quite say yet. </p><p>Dan smiled brightly before leaving him to shower with a little extra spring in his step. Dan didn’t want to be gone too long and remembered what Lucifer said about the scotch, so he just stopped by a food truck for dinner and used the extra time to swing by Lux to grab him a new suit which he hung on the door, apparently just in time as the shower turned off as he was doing so. </p><p>Lucifer stepped out of the shower and stopped short at the sight of the suit waiting for him and he smiled as he grabbed a towel. Once he was dried and dressed, he took a moment to look in the mirror and take a few deep breaths. He was feeling much more like himself now and was almost ready to have the conversation that Dan deserved. He stepped into the kitchen and dug into the food at the same time Dan did. “That’s a lot of food,” Lucifer said gratefully. He felt like he could eat for a week. </p><p>“Yeah, I’ve done a lot of thinking while you were gone and pieced some things together, among them the way Malcom was constantly hungry when he apparently got back from Hell. I figured it was better to err on the side of too much,” he said with a chuckle. </p><p>“Very good plan. One of the tortures of Hell is that it instills a bone-deep hunger that can never be satisfied. Even as the king, my protection from that aspect is rather minimal,” Lucifer explained around a mouthful of burger. He decided that he wasn’t going to try and talk around life in Hell. Not with Dan anyway. If he wanted him to accept all parts of him then he couldn’t hide things like that. Things that helped to shape who he was. </p><p>Dan shuddered at the thought of it. “I’m not surprised you needed to get away for a while,” he said, fishing a bit for some idea of how long Lucifer was staying. If this was just a brief respite or more. </p><p>“Yes, well, I managed to get things under control and settled, so I should be able to spend most of my time up here, at least as long as there is something to return to. If I go back for one Earth month out of the year that should be plenty to keep the demons under control,” he said. </p><p>“Earth month?” Dan asked curiously, completely missing the part about having something to return to. </p><p>“Yes. Time moves much more slowly down there. One day here is a year there.” </p><p>Dan sucked in a sharp breath and felt bile rising in his throat. “So…you’ve been stuck there for thirty years?” he asked in horror, unable to even comprehend that kind of existence for so long. That was almost as long as he’d been alive. </p><p>Lucifer nodded. “To find the silver lining, small though it may be, it gave me more than enough time to put some things in perspective and figure things out.” </p><p>“Oh?” Dan asked, feeling his palms start to sweat. “What kind of things?” </p><p>“Putting certain betrayals behind me and finding the peace that I need to…start over as it were,” Lucifer said, hoping that Dan could put the pieces together without him spelling it out. At least until he knew if the other man still felt the same as he did before. </p><p>“Start over with…with me?” Dan asked hopefully, taking a chance and reaching for Lucifer’s hand. </p><p>Lucifer threaded their fingers together and said, “That’s my hope, yes.” </p><p>Dan let out a heavy relieved breath. “I’d like that,” he managed to say. Part of him wanted to kiss Lucifer half to death right now, but his mouth was full of burger and more was going in as fast as it emptied. He considered himself lucky that Lucifer was managing to speak around it and had given him one hand. He settled for just kissing the hand in his, making Lucifer chuckle happily. </p><p>Dan had gotten ten burgers and had two for himself, but Lucifer kept going until they were finished, along with most of the bottle of scotch, and Dan could tell that he was starting to droop. “You look exhausted. Why don’t we get some sleep and we can talk a little more tomorrow,” he suggested. When Lucifer gave him a grateful look, he bit his lip and asked, “Do you want the guest room or…” </p><p>“Only if you want me to take it,” Lucifer told him. </p><p>“Not really,” Dan said, leading Lucifer to his bedroom and handing him his red silk sleep pants to change into as Dan changed into his sweat pants and they climbed into bed together. When Dan took a chance and slid over to lay against Lucifer’s side, the devil’s arm quickly wrapped around him and pulled him close. Lucifer buried his face in Dan’s hair and just breathed him in as Dan pressed a kiss to Lucifer’s chest. </p><p>After a long moment, Lucifer’s free hand came up to Dan’s chin and lifted his head up for a lingering, but mostly chaste kiss. “Goodnight, my love,” Lucifer whispered, tightening his grip for a moment. </p><p>“Goodnight, Lucifer,” Dan whispered back, still too in shock from the ‘my love’ to even think of an endearment to return. Lucifer was asleep in minutes, but Dan just laid wrapped in his arms for a long while, almost afraid to go to sleep. Part of him was afraid he’d wake up to find this was all a dream. </p><p>He took the opportunity to think back over the evening until this point. He hadn’t been home from work for long before he heard the knock at the door and he was just considering if he wanted to bother eating anything for dinner or if the large lunch he’d had at his desk would tide him over until tomorrow. Then his entire life turned on it’s axis again. Lucifer always seemed to have a way of doing that. At least for him. </p><p>Lucifer had come here. Not to his brother and his nephew. Not to any of his other friends. Not home where he could use his own shower and sleep in his own bed, but here. To him. He had let Dan take care of him in some small way. Turned to him when he was weak and hurting rather than hiding away until he was back to his old self. He had let him in. There had been a part of him that had been afraid when Lucifer mentioned getting past the betrayals and wanting to start over that he had meant with Chloe. It was only the fact that he had come here that gave him the nerve to reach out and Lucifer had accepted it. Had accepted him. </p><p>He desperately hoped that this wasn’t a dream. That he wasn’t reading too much into things. He promised himself though, that if he was…if Lucifer woke up tomorrow and he learned that this was just a pit stop for him…he would accept it. He would just be grateful for this night and go back to being Lucifer’s friend.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Chapter 9</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Dan woke up the next morning to a warm hand gliding over his back and a face nuzzling his hair and he hummed happily, pulling Lucifer tighter and pressing a kiss to his chest before leaning up for a real kiss. This time Lucifer deepened it and Dan gladly let him. Before things could get too heated though, Dan groaned and pulled away. “I have to go to work,” he said regretfully. </p><p>Lucifer whined, “Do you really have to?” </p><p>Dan couldn’t help the chuckle at Lucifer’s adorableness and made a quick decision. “Well…I guess I do have some sick days I could use.” </p><p>“Yes. Let’s do that then,” Lucifer quickly agreed. </p><p>“Okay, but I still have to call,” he rolled away and grabbed his phone. The call was more than a little uncomfortable with the way Lucifer was leaning over him and kissing and licking his neck the whole time and once he hung up, Dan tossed the phone back onto the table and rolled Lucifer onto his back, kissing him senseless. “That…was playing dirty,” Dan said as he nipped Lucifer’s lower lip. </p><p>“Mmmm. You haven’t seen dirty yet, darling,” Lucifer teased, running his hands down Dan’s chest. </p><p>“And I suppose you’re going to fix that for me, are you?” Dan quipped back, grinding his hips down and pulling a moan from Lucifer at the feel of their erections sliding together. </p><p>Lucifer smirked and flipped them back over so that Dan was underneath him. “Oh most definitely,” he said, capturing Dan’s lips in another breathtaking kiss before sliding his mouth up Dan’s jawline and over his neck. “And you’re going to love every minute of it.” </p><p>“I don’t doubt that a bit,” Dan said breathlessly before all capacity for words abandoned him under Lucifer’s skillful ministrations. </p><p>“Mmm, you’re going to have to bear with me this first time, darling. It’s been so very long since I’ve felt anything so good,” Lucifer warned. “Rest assured though, that my recovery time is as amazing as everything else about me.” </p><p>Dan’s brain caught back up in the race as Lucifer’s words sunk in and he found the strength to flip them back over again. “In that case, allow me to assist oh great prince of darkness,” he teased as he kissed his way down Lucifer’s chest, hoping that the nickname wouldn’t bring back bad memories. </p><p>Lucifer just barked a laugh and ran a hand through Dan’s hair. “As you wish, my little minx,” he drawled as Dan dipped his tongue in Lucifer’s belly-button. </p><p>Dan hooked his fingers in the side of Lucifer’s pants, and he quickly lifted his hips to allow Dan to slide them down and off. Dan decided not to drag this one out too much and moved back into position to take Lucifer’s perfect cock in his mouth, pulling a choked moan from the devil who’s hand tightened in Dan’s hair. It seemed like no time at all before Lucifer was spilling down Dan’s throat and Dan swallowed as much as he could before using his tongue to clean up everything he missed and kissing his way back up Lucifer’s stomach and chest. </p><p>Lucifer kissed Dan back breathlessly, relishing in the taste of himself inside his lover’s mouth before saying, “Take me, Daniel.” Dan wasted no time arguing with that request and just reached into the bedside drawer and grabbed the lube. He slicked up his fingers and slid one inside Lucifer’s tight hole. Lucifer moaned and said, “Don’t worry about that. You can’t hurt me.”</p><p>Dan nodded and kicked his own pants off, using what was left on his hand to slick his cock up, lifting Lucifer’s legs and sliding inside with his own moan. “You good?” he asked once he was all the way in. </p><p>“Perfect, darling,” Lucifer drawled running his hands down Dan’s chest and lifting his hips, pulling Dan in deeper. Dan got the hint to move and started thrusting slowly. Between his own recent dry spell and the fact that, after all these years, he was finally getting Lucifer like this, he was worried about being embarrassingly quick himself. He managed to hold himself back though and it was less than a minute before Lucifer was hard and leaking again too. </p><p>Dan reached down to stroke Lucifer as he teased, “You weren’t kidding about your recovery time.” </p><p>“I never kid about such things,” he said as he pulled Dan down for another searing kiss. It broke much sooner than he intended though as he arched off the bed with a gasp when Dan hit just the right spot. Now that he’d found it, he wasn’t going to let it go either as he drove harder and faster against it. Lucifer writhed and moaned beneath him, hands griping for purchase against his sweat slick body as Dan kissed and nipped and sucked over Lucifer’s neck and shoulders. </p><p>Dan was surprised that he held out this long when about twenty minutes later, he could feel Lucifer’s body going taut beneath him and picked up his pace a little more driving them both over the edge together. Dan stilled over Lucifer, pressing a series of short kisses to his face and neck, a few even landing on his lips as they caught their breath. </p><p>Once they were both breathing mostly normally again, Lucifer flipped them back over with a salacious grin. “My turn.” When Dan shifted uncomfortably, Lucifer pulled back enough to put a few inches between them. “Unless you don’t want to. It’s perfectly fine if you don’t,” he said sincerely. </p><p>“No, it’s fine. I want to. It’s just…I’ve never bottomed before,” Dan told him. </p><p>Lucifer looked at him for a good moment to make sure that he meant it when he said that he wanted to before he leaned forward and kissed him slowly. “I’ll be gentle then, my love,” he whispered and waited for the nod before he grabbed the lube and slicked up his fingers, nudging Dan’s legs apart. He circled his finger around Dan’s hole for a moment giving him a chance to stop him if he changed his mind before sliding it in, going straight for the sweet spot that had Dan arching off the bed and clutching at his back. “Mmm. Nice isn’t it, darling,” Lucifer coaxed, kissing a line down Dan’s throat as his finger slid in and out of the tight heat. </p><p>“Mmhmm,” was all Dan could get out as one of his hands slid through Lucifer’s hair as the devil’s talented mouth found a rather sensitive spot on his neck. He hissed a bit at the burn as he felt a second finger slide inside him, but it was still far more pleasure than pain. He did appreciate the way Lucifer slowed down for a minute to let him get used to it before he felt the fingers scissoring to stretch him out. Before he could think too much on it though, Lucifer’s mouth was wrapped around his cock and he had no more capacity for any thoughts whatsoever as he learned just how talented Lucifer’s mouth really was. He didn’t even notice the third finger enter him or anything at all until Lucifer was sliding back up his body, placing the head of his slick cock at Dan’s entrance. </p><p>“Ready, darling?” he asked gently and Dan just nodded. He moaned, partially in pleasure and partially in pain as the large dick slid slowly into him. “Just say if you need me to stop,” Lucifer whispered. </p><p>“I’m good,” Dan assured him, touched by the fact that Lucifer was taking so much care with him. </p><p>“There we go. All in, love,” Lucifer panted, leaning his forehead against Dan’s. “Just take a minute.” </p><p>Dan tilted his head up for a slow, sweet kiss before he started moving his hips which was Lucifer’s cue to start moving. Lucifer found the sweet spot almost immediately and it was Dan’s turn to fall to pieces under Lucifer’s prodigious expertise. He had no idea how long it had been before he couldn’t hold on anymore and spilled over Lucifer’s large hand as he could feel the cum filling his ass when Lucifer let go. </p><p>Lucifer leaned down on his elbows, letting his forehead fall to Dan’s again as they caught their breaths. It was a few minutes before Lucifer rolled to the side and said, “I do believe we could use a shower before breakfast, don’t you?” </p><p>Dan chuckled. “That would probably be a good idea,” he agreed. They were both covered in cum, after all. Lucifer rolled out of bed and held out a hand to help Dan up who was much less steady on his feet. He didn’t have the celestial stamina after all. </p><p>They took their time washing each other in the shower and when Lucifer got hard again, Dan wasted no time dropping to his knees and taking him in his mouth. In deference to Dan’s humanity he didn’t hold himself back for too long before he allowed himself to cum, but he did take a little longer than the first time, wanting to enjoy as much as he could without wearing his lover out too much. </p><p>Once they were done and stepping out of the shower, Lucifer told Dan, “Just to let you know, if you try to keep up with me, you’ll wear yourself out in no time. I’m good with whatever you’re good with giving.”  </p><p>Dan nodded with a smile that he hoped didn’t belay the true feelings behind his words as he said, “I guess that’s why you’ve always had so many lovers, huh?” </p><p>Lucifer saw what he wasn’t saying though and stepped closer, hand going to Dan’s cheek and tilting his face up to look at him. “It is, but it doesn’t mean it’s necessary. I can be perfectly happy with one as well.” </p><p>Dan sucked in a sharp breath as he realized what Lucifer was offering him and managed a slow nod before Lucifer kissed him softly and then resumed drying off. Dan was a little slower as he wrapped his head around things and by the time he was dressed and out of the bedroom, Lucifer was already pulling breakfast out of the fridge. Dan smiled and headed over. “If you’ve got the eggs and bacon, I’ll cover the waffles.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Chapter 10</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Lucifer soaked up the domestic moment with a peace and happiness that would have most definitely been absent from the person he was when he first arrived on Earth. That Lucifer would have seen this is boring and weak and ridiculous. He had changed a lot since then. Now, this was everything he wanted. He got the omelets and the bacon started before taking the opportunity to slide up behind Dan and wrap his arms around his lover’s stomach and nuzzle his neck. </p><p>Dan leaned back against Lucifer with a smile as he took one waffle off the iron and started another. He couldn’t help but chuckle as he felt the erection against his ass. “Geez Luc. Again?” he teased. </p><p>Lucifer laughed and pressed a kiss to Dan’s neck. “Not to worry, Daniel dear. That is something of a near constant state for me. You’ll get used to it,” he assured him. </p><p>“Doesn’t that get…you know…uncomfortable?” Dan asked as Lucifer abandoned him to flip the omelets. </p><p>“Occasionally, yes,” Lucifer admitted. “But I have no issues with popping into a bathroom for a quick wank when necessary.” Dan blinked at him for a moment before giving a tighter chuckle than before, but Lucifer caught the sudden tension. “Does that bother you?” he asked, hoping that it didn’t. He wasn’t sure how he could function without that option. </p><p>“No, not that. Not exactly,” Dan said, turning his attention back to the waffles. </p><p>“Then what, darling?” Lucifer asked, trying to be patient. </p><p>Dan shrugged and muttered, “You’ll get bored with me…and…”</p><p>“And wander?” Lucifer finished when it was clear that Dan wasn’t going to. He slid the omelets and bacon off the stove at the same time Dan was removing the last waffle from the iron which meant that he had time to address this properly. He took both of Dan’s hands in his and looked into his eyes. “Perhaps I haven’t made my intentions as clear as I thought I had. I love you, Daniel and I want to make a life with you. I am yours and only yours for as long as you want me and should you, at some point, wish to experiment by bringing others into our bed, I will not take it as carte blanche to do the same unilaterally. If you will have me, I am in this all the way.” </p><p>Dan relaxed a great deal at that statement, but not completely. “I love you, too Lucifer and of course I want you. It’s just…”</p><p>“Just what?” he prompted. When he could see Dan was trying to decide what if anything to say, he led them over to the table and put their plates in front of them. Perhaps not focusing so completely on the conversation would help. “I freely admit that I have no experience whatsoever with this whole normal relationship thing, so I’m asking you to be patient with me. If you have concerns or if I’m doing something wrong, please talk to me about it.”</p><p>“Do you /want/ other people in bed with us? Like you had with Eve?” Dan asked worriedly as he took his first bite of breakfast. </p><p>“Goodness no. Not like that. Granted it was rather enjoyable, but it was also completely exhausting. Working with the LAPD, running the club, sex parties every night…no one can keep up that pace for long. I am perfectly happy with only one person to keep satisfied, and if that’s all you ever want then I will have no complaints whatsoever. I am also open to experimentation, however, and should you decide you want to try the occasional orgy or threesome or whatnot, I would have no problems with that either. So long as it wasn’t an every day thing.” </p><p>Dan sighed. “I guess…I just worry that all this…it’s because of hell and it’ll fade soon enough,” he admitted. </p><p>“You think I’ll break my promise?” Lucifer asked, hurt. </p><p>“No,” Dan shook his head. “I know you don’t break promises for anything. More like, I’m afraid you’ll regret making the promise in the first place.” </p><p>Lucifer reached out and took his hand. “I can understand that fear, but I assure you it is baseless. Even before I went to hell, this is what I wanted. Not necessarily with you exactly because I was a complete emotional mess at the time wither everything that happened, but I wanted something real. Something steady. Something meaningful. That was why I tried so hard to make things work with Eve, despite how increasingly difficult it was to keep her happy.”</p><p>“When did you decide on me, and why?” Dan asked, needing the answer to that question before he could actually accept that this might be real. </p><p>“When I, completely accidentally mind you, pulled your desires from you that night, it caught me completely off guard. I had no idea you felt that way about me. I was intrigued, but in too much emotional turmoil over the detective and Eve to think past it. As I put that behind me over time, I came to realize that you may just be exactly what I needed and the more I thought about it, the more I realized that you were exactly what I /wanted/,” Lucifer told him. </p><p>Dan sighed happily and squeezed Lucifer’s hand. “Thank you,” he said gratefully. </p><p>“For what?” Lucifer asked. </p><p>“For putting up with my insecurities and being so willing to reassure me,” Dan replied. </p><p>“Of course, darling,” Lucifer drawled. “It is completely understandable after all. You haven’t had three decades to think things over as I have.” </p><p>Dan chuckled. That definitely made sense. Now that was settled, there was something else he was curious about. “I was wondering…if you don’t mind my asking…” he trailed off. When Lucifer looked at him expectantly he continued. “That whole thing with Julian Tierney. It never made sense to me. Why you would go that far.” </p><p>Lucifer sighed and set his fork down as he finished eating. “That was…a mistake. One of many that I made in attempting to make Eve happy.” </p><p>“She made you do that?” Dan asked in surprise. She had seemed so sweet. </p><p>“She didn’t /make/ me do anything, but she did push for it yes. She wanted me to be the person she knew back in the beginning. The ruthless punisher of evil. She didn’t understand that things were different now. Back then there was no police force. There were no set laws or punishments. It fell on those who were wronged to exact their own punishment.” </p><p>“And sometimes for you to step in when they were particularly evil,” Dan nodded in understanding. </p><p>“Precisely. I couldn’t be what she wanted me to be anymore. I’m not that person anymore. The world has evolved and so have I. Julian Tierney was me trying to merge the two parts of myself and failing spectacularly and only causing pain to those who didn’t deserve it in the process.” </p><p>“And that’s why you didn’t say anything about what I did. You felt like you deserved it,” Dan finally understood. When Lucifer nodded, Dan shook his head. “You didn’t, and I swear Luc, if I had known that he was a killer and that he would actually try to hurt you, I would never have done what I did…”</p><p>“I know,” Lucifer cut him off. “And that’s why I forgave you for it a long time ago. You made a mistake, just as I did. You didn’t intend what came from it any more than I did. Now if you had known what would happen and still pointed him my way, we would be having a very different conversation,” Lucifer chuckled. That was the big difference between what Dan had done and what the detective had done. Dan’s had been a mistake, not a betrayal. </p><p>“And if it matters to you, I forgive you for what you did to Julian,” Dan told him, realizing when he could almost see the tension falling from Lucifer’s shoulders that he had done the right thing. Dan leaned over for a quick kiss as he got up, grabbing both breakfast plates and taking them to the kitchen. He was surprised when Lucifer followed him, taking position to dry the dishes as he washed. “You don’t have to…”</p><p>“I know,” Lucifer told him, stealing a kiss of his own before he continued grabbing the rest of the dishes and pans. As they got started Lucifer said, “Can I ask you not to tell anyone I’m back for a little while?” </p><p>“Why not?” Dan asked curiously. </p><p>“I would just like some time to…reacclimate…before being overwhelmed by the masses,” Lucifer told him. </p><p>“How much time?” Dan asked, biting his lip. He wouldn’t want to keep this from people for too long. There were a lot of people who missed him. </p><p>“I’m not sure…” Lucifer trailed off for a moment before asking, “What day is it?” </p><p>“It’s Friday,” Dan told him. Part of the reason he didn’t mind calling out of work so much. It got him a long weekend. </p><p>“Okay. That’s good. If you can give me the weekend to just relax here, I’ll start making the rounds on Monday when you go back to work,” Lucifer suggested. </p><p>“Yeah. That’s good,” Dan agreed. </p><p>“Just…don’t tell anyone until I get there. I want it to be a surprise,” Lucifer said with a smirk. </p><p>“You’ll be coming back to work at the precinct then?” Dan asked hopefully. </p><p>“Possibly. I intend to speak with the lieutenant about it at least. Assuming you would like a new partner, that is.” Dan immediately agreed to that with a grin.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Chapter 11</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>By the time they finished cleaning up the breakfast dishes, Dan realized that it was just about lunchtime. They had gotten out of bed much later than he was accustomed to. He knew that he wasn’t hungry anymore, but wasn’t sure how Lucifer would feel so soon after being out of hell. “If you’re still hungry I can go pick some food up…I don’t have a whole lot here at the moment.” </p><p>“I’m okay for now,” Lucifer told him as they settled on the couch and he pulled Dan to his side, grabbing the remote. “I’ll give you one of my cards later to get something though if you don’t mind.” </p><p>Dan chuckled. “Yeah that’s probably not the best idea.”</p><p>“Why not?” Lucifer asked, hoping that Dan wasn’t going to get all weird about money. </p><p>“Well when we couldn’t actually give Ella a real explanation of where you went and why, she started looking for you…”</p><p>“And is likely tracking my credit cards,” Lucifer realized with a laugh. “Not a problem. I do have a bit of cash on hand. Not a lot, but the code to my safe in Lux is six six six if you need more. You’re welcome to raid as much as you wish.” </p><p>“I appreciate it, Lucifer. Really. I’m good though. I mean, if you want to chip in, I’ll take the cash you have on hand, but I’m not really worried about it either way,” Dan told him and Lucifer nodded in acceptance. “You know…you’re lucky that this isn’t my weekend with Trix and I’m not on call this weekend.” </p><p>“Yes, I suppose that is rather lucky. How is your offspring?” Lucifer asked. </p><p>“She’s good. She does miss you though. Which is why I mentioned that it’s a good thing she won’t be here,” he chuckled. “She wouldn’t give you a moment’s peace and the whole world would probably know that you were here.” </p><p>Lucifer shook his head. “I will never understand why that urchin is so attached to me.” </p><p>“Because she loves you, Luc. Sometimes there is no why to that,” Dan told him. </p><p>“Must be a genetic thing,” Lucifer said nuzzling Dan’s neck and not realizing the double meaning of that until Dan tensed up. “Bollocks,” Lucifer sighed heavily and sat back up. </p><p>“Yeah. Sorry. I’ve been trying not to think about…you know,” Dan said sheepishly. </p><p>“I know. It should probably be brought out in the open before it becomes too much of an issue though,” Lucifer admitted distastefully. </p><p>“Yeah. It probably should. She’s not going to be happy about us, you know. If…if you plan to tell her or…”</p><p>“I have no intention of keeping this secret, Daniel. Especially for her sake. I hold no ill will against her anymore, and will be happy to continue being her friend, but I refuse to hide parts of my life to avoid upsetting her,” Lucifer said firmly. </p><p>Dan nodded, more than glad about that, but still needed to warn him. “Then be prepared for some unpleasantness.” </p><p>Lucifer laughed. “More unpleasant than the demons I’ve dealt with on a daily basis for the last three decades? I assure you, darling, I can handle it. She will get over it soon enough.”</p><p>“It won’t…you know…bring back bad memories or anything for you?” Dan asked worriedly. </p><p>Lucifer shook his head. “Those memories are long dealt with. There will still be some residual bitterness and probably will always be, but nothing that can’t be easily handled. I am more worried about your relationship with her and the effect on the child.” </p><p>“That’ll be fine,” Dan assured him. “I mean, our relationship maybe not, but we’ve come a long way from the days where Trix ends up dragged into it. Besides, she’s older now and can handle it better if there is any bleedover, which I’m sure Chloe will be just as eager to avoid as I am.” Dan fondly remembered how Lucifer covered her ears and told them off whenever they argued in front of Trixie. Even then it had meant a lot to him that Lucifer cared so much. </p><p>The rest of the afternoon was spent watching television with light conversation thrown in. Lucifer ended up getting updates on all their friends, including his nephew, and Lucifer shared a bit more about what Hell was like. It was mid afternoon before Lucifer started getting unbearably hungry again and handed over what cash he had for Dan to go get food. “Dude, this is $300!” Dan said incredulously. He had expected a couple twenties at most. </p><p>“Your point?” Lucifer asked confused. </p><p>“You really have no idea the value of money do you?” Dan asked amusedly. “This is about what I spend on groceries in a month.” </p><p>Lucifer shrugged. “My tastes generally run more expensive, but I’m fine with whatever you want to get for the moment.” </p><p>“Okay. I’ll be back soon,” Dan said leaning down for a lingering kiss. “I love you,” he couldn’t resist saying. </p><p>“I love you too,” Lucifer said with a happy smile, turning back to the television as Dan left. </p><p>Dan got back almost an hour later with a few armloads of groceries as well as a large bag of takeout. “This way you can eat now without having to wait for something to be cooked.” </p><p>“That is much appreciated. And in return I will cook dinner,” he offered, already tearing into the Chinese takeout. The rest of the weekend was spent much the same way and before they knew it, Monday morning had arrived. </p><p>“What time do you think you’ll be by the precinct?” Dan asked, not relishing the idea of sitting on the news for too long. </p><p>“I’m not sure,” he admitted. “First I should go see Linda and Amenadiel and reacquaint myself with my nephew. Mazikeen will likely be there as well. It will most likely be after lunch if not later.” </p><p>Dan nodded. “Okay. You need a ride to Lux to grab a car on my way in?”</p><p>“Yes, please,” Lucifer said gratefully. He didn’t even bother going upstairs when he got there. There was no point in putting this off. He would already be on thin ice if they found out that he had been back for days, and there was no reason they wouldn’t find out. He got in his usual Corvette and headed for Linda’s house. </p><p>When he knocked on the door, it was opened rather quickly by Maze of all people. She was apparently still on guard duty since she had a blade in her hand poised to strike. That hand quickly fell when she saw who it was. “Lucifer?!” </p><p>“What?!” he heard Linda’s voice followed by running footsteps and just managed to brace himself in time for the blonde missile to brush past Maze and wrap him in a hug. </p><p>Lucifer chuckled and hugged her back even as Maze opened the door the rest of the way and stepped aside for him to come in, looking at him in scrutiny. He had to wait until he was untangled from the teary eyed therapist before he was all but dragged inside to see Amenadiel holding the baby and smiling brightly at him. “There’s my nephew,” Lucifer grinned heading over to him. “He’s gotten so much bigger.” </p><p>“Babies grow very fast when they’re young,” Linda told him. </p><p>“You’ve been back for a while,” Maze finally said, interrupting the sweet moment. </p><p>“What do you mean?” Amenadiel asked confused. </p><p>“He’s far too put together for having just got back,” she accused as she stepped forward, rubbing a hand through his hair. “Not even any ash and I know that it can take days to get it all out of your hair.” </p><p>“Okay, so yes. I have been back for a few days. I needed a little time to relax and get ‘put together’ as Maze puts it,” he admitted. </p><p>“We could have helped you,” Linda said gently, trying not to be hurt. </p><p>“He had help,” Maze said. “The question is…who?” </p><p>“How do you know he had help?” Linda asked. </p><p>“Because it would have taken more than just days if he didn’t,” she pointed out. </p><p>“I was with Daniel,” Lucifer told them. </p><p>“So you would rather be with someone that you barely liked than us?” Maze asked in irritation. </p><p>“You might be a bit behind the times on the whole issue between Daniel and myself,” Lucifer said sheepishly. </p><p>“What happened?” Linda asked, pulling him into the living room to sit down. </p><p>No sooner than he was sitting, he had an infant deposited in his arms and he shifted uncomfortably, but allowed it. “Not long before everything happened and I had to leave, he had, rather inadvertently, confessed his love to me. Three decades in Hell was enough for me to get my head straight and realize that I felt the same.”</p><p>“Three decades?” Linda asked with wide eyes. That explained why Maze thought it would take longer than a few days. </p><p>“Yes, I’ve mentioned that time moves differently there haven’t I?” </p><p>“Yeah, but you’ve never given specifics on it,” Linda pointed out, suddenly realizing that she was the only one in the room that didn’t know.</p><p>“So you and Dan huh?” Maze said smugly. “Didn’t see that one coming, but good on you.” </p><p>“What about Chloe though?” Linda asked worriedly. </p><p>“What about her? She had her chance and used it to betray me. It took me a long time to get past that, and I’m not going to let her take any more happiness from me,” Lucifer said clearly.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Chapter 12</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Linda was glad that she would be back from her maternity leave next week because she had a feeling that Lucifer would continue to be a patient for a long time. He may seem better than ever and probably would be, but that didn’t mean that three decades in Hell didn’t add a lot of new baggage. Before she could say anything else, Maze jumped in though. “Okay enough with the drama crap. What did you do to Dromos and Squee?” she asked excitedly. </p><p>Lucifer laughed and told her the whole story as she listened gleefully. Once it was over, Amenadiel changed the subject to Charlie which none of them particularly complained about. Maze did intend to get more details from Lucifer later though where there weren’t squeamish humans and angels around. The rest of the morning was spent catching up, including catching Maze up on what was going on in Hell. Lucifer let himself be talked into staying for lunch before he begged off the rest of the day. “I need to head to the precinct to see about getting my consultant job back…with a new partner, and then I really should check in on Lux. You’re all welcome to stop by anytime though and I’ll be throwing a big welcome back party on Friday night.” </p><p>Maze gave him a quick update on Lux which she’d been helping out with since he left, but then they let him go and he made his way to the station. He parked around the corner and texted Dan for a distraction. He wanted to talk to the Lieutenant so he would have some answers before he was bombarded. He could almost see Dan rolling his eyes as he got the text back telling him five minutes. Thankfully the lieutenant’s office was near the entrance of the building. </p><p>When Lucifer slipped in, he could see Dan standing on a chair and loudly asking who stole his pudding and Lucifer almost gave himself away by laughing at the comment that was clearly aimed at him. He managed to make it to the office and was seated without being seen. “Can I assume that you had something to do with that display?” she asked with a raised eyebrow. </p><p>“You could say that. I asked Daniel for a distraction so I could slip in without being noticed. I would rather like to have some answers for those who will ask before I am stampeded,” Lucifer chuckled. </p><p>“That’s understandable. What kind of answers are you looking for after disappearing for more than a month without a word?” she asked, trying to remain stern. </p><p>“I do apologize for that. It was something of an emergency situation. I did tell Detective Decker I was leaving and assumed that she would spread the word,” Lucifer told her. </p><p>“It is customary for you to let /me/ know when you’re going to be gone for an extended period of time. You may not be a permanent employee and have more freedom in such things, but I still expect to be informed.” </p><p>“You are absolutely correct. You have my sincere apologies for failing to let you know. I assure you that it won’t happen again,” Lucifer said charmingly. </p><p>“See that it doesn’t,” she said with a nod, unable to resist him for long. At least she managed to do so long enough to say what she needed to say. “I assume you will want to partner with Decker again?” </p><p>“Actually, I was hoping to give it a shot with Daniel for a while,” Lucifer told her. </p><p>“Oh? You two haven’t always gotten along very well,” she pointed out. </p><p>“Yes, well. That is all behind us now, I assure you. He’s been particularly supportive in my times of trouble,” Lucifer assured her. </p><p>“Okay. Fair enough. I always thought you two would make a better team anyway. Final choice will be his though.” </p><p>“I understand completely,” Lucifer told her before getting to the rest of what he wanted to say. “I was looking to come back starting next week. Since I just got back to town, I’d like a bit of time to get my club back in tip top shape and reconnect with friends and family.” </p><p>“That’s fine. I’ll expect you back here next Monday then,” she said with a nod. </p><p>“Excellent,” Lucifer told her. “I don’t suppose you’d allow me to use your window for a moment? I would prefer to make a better entrance.” She sighed and rolled her eyes but gestured for him to go ahead. </p><p>Lucifer hopped out of the window with more dignity than he should have been able to possess in such an action and walked over to the coffee cart, getting coffee and pastries for everyone before heading back inside. This time he was noticed almost immediately and made his way to the nearest surface to set at least the coffee down before…he barely made it, though some of the pastries were crushed between them when Ella slammed into him with a hug. “You’re back!” </p><p>Lucifer laughed and delicately pried the pastries out, setting them down as well. He hugged her back firmly, having missed such things more than he ever imagined he would have. “Yes, Ms. Lopez. I’m back. Not back to work until next week though I’m afraid. I have much to catch up on first.”</p><p>“So you just came to see us?” she asked happily as she took a step back. </p><p>“That I did,” Lucifer admitted as he was dragged up to Ella’s lab, supposedly so he could be pumped for information semi-privately. He followed along amusedly, catching Dan’s amused look on the way.</p><p>“Where were you? How long have you been back? Is everything okay? Chloe didn’t think you were coming back. Does she know you’re back?” </p><p>Lucifer laughed. “Slow down, Ms. Lopez, and give me a chance to answer.” When she stopped talking with a blush he picked and chose what questions he wanted to answer. “I’ve been back for a few days but needed some time to get other things in order before I let anyone know. Everything is fine now and no, the detective doesn’t know I’m back,” he answered.</p><p>“Well she does now,” Ella said amusedly pointing to the window. </p><p>Lucifer saw Chloe talking to one of the uniformed officers before her eyes snapped up to the lab and quickly found him. Lucifer sighed as she immediately headed up, wishing Daniel was up here with him. “L-Lucifer…” Chloe said breathlessly, standing in the doorway. “Y-you’re back.”</p><p>“Yes. I am,” he said cordially. </p><p>“F-for good? Or…” </p><p>“For good. Mostly. I will have to return every so often to check on things, but for the most part I’m here,” he told her, waiting to see how she would react so he would know how he needed to react. </p><p>Chloe choked a sob as she rushed forward and hugged him tightly, which he returned more than a little uncomfortably. “I hoped you would come back,” she said as she stepped back with tears in her eyes. “Have you…thought any more about what I said…you know…before?” she asked hopefully.</p><p>Lucifer winced. “I rather thought that everything that needed to be said on the matter was said then,” he told her, letting out a sigh of relief when Dan came in to save him. “Daniel. Darling. So nice of you to join us,” he said pulling Dan in for a quick kiss simply to make their relationship clear and hopefully end this uncomfortably display. </p><p>Dan knew that this wasn’t going to go well, but couldn’t not kiss Lucifer back as he heard an “Oh snap!” from Ella and a sharp gasp from Chloe. </p><p>“Y-you two?” Chloe asked almost on the verge of hysterics. “How…why…what did you just come back and hop into the first bed you saw?” she asked Lucifer accusingly. “And you,” she turned to Dan. “How could you let him?”</p><p>“What I do and with who isn’t your business, Chloe,” Dan said as gently as he could manage. “Lucifer and I are together and happy and that’s all you need to know.”</p><p>“Yeah. For now. Until he gets bored and takes off with another stripper,” Chloe snapped. </p><p>Ella’s head went back and forth between them like she was watching a tennis match. This was better than her soap operas despite how bad she felt for her friend. </p><p>Neither Dan nor Lucifer saw the need to defend their relationship so Dan just shrugged and said, “You’ll see.” </p><p>“You know…of all the things I expected to happen in my life, I never expected my ex-husband to steal my man,” Chloe snapped irritated that neither of them rose to her comment. </p><p>“Excuse me, detective, but I have never been /yours/ in any sense of the word. The one chance you had to change that you threw away with your horrendous betrayal. You do not now nor have you ever had any claim over me. If the fact that I found a way to move past your duplicity and actually find real happiness bothers you, then you are just going to have to find a way to deal with it,” Lucifer said evenly as he walked out.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Chapter 13</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Once Lucifer was gone, Dan sighed in frustration before turning back to Chloe. “You know where he’s been and I assure you that whatever you’re imagining about what he’s been through isn’t even close. He doesn’t deserve this now.” </p><p>“So now you’re standing up for him? After all those years of hating him?” Chloe asked. “Like what you did to him was any better than what I did?” </p><p>Dan took a few deep breaths for calm, not wanting to get in a shouting match at work. “Yes, I’m standing up for him. I’ve never hated him and the only time I even tried to was after Charlotte and that was just me lashing out. He understands that, but how /dare/ you compare what I did to what you did. I made a mistake…”</p><p>“So did I!” Chloe cried. </p><p>“No, Chlo. You made a choice. You knew full well what was going to happen and you deliberately used his feelings against him to drag him into a trap. I, however, had no idea that Tierney was a killer. I had no reason to suspect that anyone would go after him like that, and most importantly, I never offered him everything he wanted just to snatch it away and intentionally destroy him,” Dan pointed out.</p><p>Ella watched wide-eyed trying to figure out what the hell she missed in that whole thing. All she knew was that they had a date and then everything fell apart and Chloe said that it wasn’t the kind of fight you could come back from. She figured that Lucifer did something crazy again like when he married the stripper the last time they started getting close. Not that it would have been his fault. She knew that if Lucifer made a promise he stuck to it, but if she assumed a promise without Lucifer realizing, then there was no telling what could have happened. She never would have imagined anything like what she was hearing though. </p><p>“I-I want to give him everything he wants now,” Chloe told him. “I know how badly I messed up, and I just want a chance to fix it. Please, Dan. Just allow me that.” </p><p>Dan shook his head wearily. “It’s not mine to allow, Chloe. Lucifer and I are in love. He’s moved on. The only way you can fix it now is just to be his friend.”</p><p>“If you weren’t in the picture…”</p><p>“He still wouldn’t want you,” Dan told her. “You know what he’s like. You /know/ how precious trust is to him. Which is another reason that what you did and what I did differ. As soon as I realized the consequences of my mistake, I went to him and confessed everything. You said nothing until you were caught red-handed. Trust is everything to Lucifer, and you broke it. You’ll never get it back. Not like it was. Just be his friend, Chlo. That’s what he needs from you now. Please.” Dan reached a hand to her shoulder and gave it a comforting squeeze before heading back downstairs to get back to work. </p><p>“What did you do?” Ella couldn’t help but ask gently as she pulled Chloe into a hug once they were alone. </p><p>Chloe cried on her shoulder for a minute as she tried to consider how to answer that question before she realized that there was no answer that Ella could accept without the crucial piece of knowledge that she didn’t have. “I don’t want to talk about it,” she finally said. </p><p>“Okay. That’s fine,” Ella said, knowing that there were apparently two other people who knew and could give her the whole story. “But from what I know, I have to agree with Dan. If you broke his trust like that, there’s no going back, but if Dan says to be his friend then I’m sure that’s what Lucifer wants too. It doesn’t have to be all bad,” she tried to cheer her up as much as she could manage under the circumstances. </p><p>“I know. I just…wish that I hadn’t messed up,” Chloe sniffled. </p><p>“We’ve all done things that we wish we could take back,” Ella told her. “Unfortunately, time travel only happens in fantasy. Sometimes all we can do is pick up the pieces and move forward.” </p><p>“It’s just so hard.”</p><p>“I know,” Ella said soothingly rubbing her back. “It sucks, but can you really deny him happiness since he seems to have found it?” </p><p>“If I just understood how…then maybe…I mean, doesn’t it seem a little too convenient?”</p><p>“I get that. Maybe just take a few days to come to terms with everything and let this argument fade and then see if they’re willing to sit down and talk about it,” Ella suggested. </p><p>Chloe pulled away with one last sniffle as she wiped her tears. “Yeah. That sounds good. I think I’ll do that.”</p><p>Dan headed back downstairs and found Lucifer raiding the fridge. “You better not really be stealing my pudding,” he tried to lighten the mood with a joke. </p><p>“Well I wouldn’t want to make a liar out of you,” Lucifer teased pulling a pudding out and making a show of opening it. </p><p>Dan rolled his eyes and pulled the spoon out of his hand and took a bite. “Least you could do is share,” he quipped before handing it back. </p><p>Lucifer smirked as he took another bite himself before feeding the next to Dan. “As you wish, my love.” </p><p>Dan chuckled and allowed himself to be fed before getting serious again. “You okay?” </p><p>Lucifer shrugged. “I’m fine. It was more uncomfortable than hurtful.” </p><p>“Yeah, I can see that,” Dan admitted. “I think you should let Ella in on the secret,” he said, unsure of when or even if there would be a right time to bring it up. </p><p>“Whyever would you suggest that?” Lucifer asked in shock. </p><p>“Well for one thing, she’s your friend. She’s missed you as much as anyone and not knowing what’s going on isn’t easy for her. That and she just got a lot of insight into Chloe’s betrayal without any context…” he trailed off waiting for Lucifer to put it together. </p><p>“So unless she gets the context she could turn on the detective for what she did,” Lucifer figured out. “And if she does get the context she will turn on me,” he added. </p><p>“No she won’t,” Dan assured him. </p><p>“You don’t know that. The detective did,” he pointed out. </p><p>“Yeah, but I know Ella. She’ll be rocked for sure, and might even retreat for a little while to wrap her head around it, but she’ll be fine soon enough. She’s tougher than you think though and she already believes that the devil exists…”</p><p>“And is pure evil according to her faith…”</p><p>“And she doesn’t believe that and you know it. And that’s even before knowing that you’re him. Look babe, it’s your secret, and I’ll back you completely whatever you decide, but I just wanted to put it out there,” Dan told him. </p><p>“I’ll think about it,” Lucifer promised. </p><p>“Good enough,” Dan said, pulling the empty pudding container from Lucifer’s hands and throwing it away before stealing a kiss. “Now I need to get back to work. Will I see you tonight?” </p><p>“I’ll be spending the night at Lux, but I would be more than happy for you to join me,” Lucifer told him, hoping that he took him up on the offer. </p><p>“I’ll be there then,” Dan agreed. </p><p>“And bring a change of clothes so you’re not rushing home in the morning. A few changes wouldn’t go amiss actually,” Lucifer said with a smirk before sauntering out. </p><p>Dan gaped after him for a second as it dawned on him what Lucifer was telling him before he shook his head and followed him out with a smile. Lucifer stuck around and mingled for a while before standing on a chair and asking for everyone’s attention. Once he got it he said, “There’s a welcome back party for yours truly at Lux on Friday night. LAPD drinks free.” He jumped down as everyone cheered before going back to their day, though there were still quite a few paying attention as Lucifer leaned down and gave Dan a lingering kiss before heading out. </p><p>He didn’t quite make it all the way out though before he was stopped by Chloe. “Am I invited Friday night too?” she asked hopefully. </p><p>“That depends. Can you come as my /friend/?” Lucifer asked her. </p><p>“Yeah. I can. I’m sorry about up there. I was just…caught off guard and I reacted badly. I’d like to be your friend.”</p><p>“Then I would be happy to have you there,” Lucifer said with a warm smile and even hugged her before he continued on his way out the door.</p><p>Chloe watched him go before heading over to Dan. “Can I ask you something? I promise I’m not trying to cause trouble or anything. It’s an honest question.” </p><p>“Sure, shoot,” Dan told her. </p><p>“If you and Lucifer are really together together, how can you stand seeing him flirt with everyone like he was just doing?” </p><p>Only the fact that she asked in an honestly curious tone rather than an accusatory one had him answering her with the same consideration. “Because that’s just who Lucifer is. It’s his personality, and I wouldn’t want him to change. He’s promised me fidelity and he doesn’t break his promises for anything, and that’s all I need. Besides, look how happy it makes people to get that attention from him. I wouldn’t want to take that away.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Chapter 14</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The first thing Lucifer did when he got home was scrunch up his nose at the state of the place. In his turmoil he had forgotten to put the furniture covers on and since he wasn’t sure when or if he was coming back, he didn’t bother arranging for a maid service either. He considered going to grab one of the cleaning crew from downstairs to help him get all the dust and debris cleaned up, but decided against it. Not only would he be delayed more due to having to deal with their excitement over him being back, but he would have to use only his human strength with moving things so it would be more time consuming with help than without it. </p><p>His first step though was to make a space for Daniel to feel welcome when he arrived. He cleaned out all of his ‘guest clothes’ and shoved them in a box in the closet which left most of the dresser and a decent amount of space in the closet available. Then he got rid of the used ‘guest toiletry’ kits and set out a fresh one. He changed the linens on the bed and got the dust removed from the bedroom surfaces before moving on to the rest of the penthouse, making a mental note to get a new piano up here sooner rather than later as he discarded the broken pieces. All in all, it took about two hours for him to get the penthouse livable again before he headed down to the club. </p><p>Lucifer was immediately set on by the excited employees and he accepted all their welcome backs with grace before making his way for the books. It only took a cursory look to see that Maze had kept up with that part pretty well in his absence, and some general chit chat with the crew told him that everything else had been running smoothly so he made his way to the piano. As much as it had helped staying with Dan the last few days to relax, he’d desperately missed playing and since his new piano for upstairs wouldn’t be here until tomorrow, he had no choice but to play down here. Not that any of the crew minded the music while they worked. It was almost time to open the doors anyway. </p><p>The sound of the piano was enough to announce to the patrons that he was back as well as keep them from mobbing him since he was playing. He had every intention of playing long enough for them to lose the initial excitement. He indulged them with a full set of songs before heading to the bar to refill his drink. That was enough to slow the deluge back to it’s normal level and while he allowed the people to hang all over him like normal, and even gave them plenty of attention, he did keep the interactions on the right side of the line to keep him out of trouble with Dan. </p><p>Speaking of the devil’s lover, he showed up about two hours after opening and headed immediately over to Lucifer who had a woman on each arm, but was still mostly keeping his hands to himself. Dan still felt the insecurity start to well up in him, but it was completely banished when Lucifer noticed him and his face lit up like the fourth of July. Lucifer immediately abandoned the women and latched onto Dan, giving him a searing kiss in greeting. “I’m glad you made it, darling. Did you stop by upstairs to drop your stuff off or is it still in the car?” </p><p>“I dropped it upstairs,” Dan told him. “I figured when you weren’t there you’d be down here.” </p><p>“And so I am, but if you’re not up for the party tonight we can head up,” Lucifer offered. </p><p>Dan chuckled and shook his head. “I’m good to party for a little while. As long as you remember that I still have to work tomorrow.” He wasn’t going to deny Lucifer some partying after everything he’d been through. Lucifer took Dan to the bar to get a drink which made him realize, “I’m on the free drinks list?” </p><p>Lucifer laughed. “My dear Daniel. You’ve been on the free drinks list since the day you rushed straight here from being kidnapped in an attempt to save my life.” </p><p>“Oh,” Dan said sheepishly. He didn’t usually come to Lux unless someone dragged him along so he hadn’t noticed. Before Lucifer left it had been in an attempt to continue hiding his feelings and after Lucifer left there were too many memories. </p><p>Dan only ended up having a couple drinks by the time they headed back upstairs a few hours later and spent the rest of the night wrapped up in each other before falling asleep in what Dan swore was the most comfortable bed that he’d ever been in. It wasn’t until the next morning when he was pulling his clothes out of his bag, that Lucifer said, “You realize that I cleaned most of the dresser out for you yes? And part of the closet.” </p><p>“I-I didn’t realize that, no,” Dan said feeling very overwhelmed at the moment and climbing back in bed long enough to give Lucifer a long kiss in thanks. “I’m running a little late this morning so I’ll put them up tonight?” he asked, fishing for an invitation as much as asking if it was okay. </p><p>“Tonight sounds good,” Lucifer told him, kissing him one more time before slapping him on the bare ass. “Now go on before you’re late,” he teased as he laid back down to enjoy a bit of a lie in. </p><p>Lucifer busied himself most of the day in a deep dive into the books at Lux while he waited for his new piano to be delivered after which he played for quite a while before the sounds from the club drifted up and he went downstairs to be visible for a while. He was back upstairs before Dan got back from work and was halfway through dinner before he heard the ding of the elevator. “Back here, darling!” he called out. </p><p>“Wow, nice kitchen,” he heard a moment later from someone that clearly wasn’t Dan. </p><p>“Ms. Lopez! How nice to see you. I was expecting Daniel,” Lucifer told her with a grin. </p><p>“Oh were you now,” Ella said with a waggle of her eyebrows. </p><p>“Yes, but since you’re here, you’re more than welcome to stay for dinner as well,” Lucifer offered. </p><p>“Thanks buddy. I appreciate it. Dan shouldn’t be long if he was going to come straight here. He was just finishing up when I left,” Ella told him. </p><p>“And here I am,” Dan said with a chuckle as he came into the kitchen and went over to the stove to wrap his arms around Lucifer’s stomach and try to steal some of the sauce only to get his hand swatted with the spoon. </p><p>“Not until it’s done, dearest. You know better,” Lucifer chided amusedly. </p><p>Dan just smirked and winked at Ella as he licked the sauce off his hand from where the spoon hit and Ella burst into laughter. “You two are adorable.” </p><p>Dan laughed and started setting the table and Ella jumped in to help. The finished just as Lucifer was putting dinner down. As they sat down to eat Lucifer asked, “Did you have a particular reason for stopping by, Ms. Lopez or did you just want some devil cooked food?” </p><p>Ella grinned and shrugged. “I just missed you and wanted to come hang out if you guys aren’t busy or anything?” she asked hopefully. She did have a question for them, but it wasn’t the kind of thing to just blurt out and what she said was true enough. </p><p>“Of course, you’re always welcome,” Lucifer told her and Dan nodded. Granted it wasn’t his home, but she had directed the question towards both of them. He was glad to have her around too though so it hardly mattered. </p><p>Dinner was filled with lively discussion and then Lucifer went to put the dishes in the sink to wash later since they had company. Dan followed with the empty pots and whispered, “Did you think about what I said?” </p><p>Lucifer nodded. “I did. Tonight?” he suggested and Dan agreed. “Very well, but I’m holding you responsible if we have to resuscitate her,” he joked tensely. </p><p>Once they got back to the living room to join her, Lucifer sat down, pulling Dan onto his lap, hoping that would make her feel a little safer, if he was being restrained somewhat. He was still trying to decide how to bring up the subject when the elevator dinged again and Chloe stepped out. “Ch-Chloe,” Dan stammered, trying to slide off Lucifer’s lap, but the devil had a firm grip on him. </p><p>“Hello, detective,” Lucifer said, as Dan stopped struggling. “You’re welcome to take a seat.” Once she was settled he turned to Dan to explain. “I have no intention of being needlessly cruel, but I also won’t put on an act in my own home. I will act as I normally would.” </p><p>Dan sighed as he realized that he couldn’t dispute that. “That’s understandable,” he said with a nod and Chloe added her own despite not technically being consulted. </p><p>“Good. Now that’s settled, did you come by for anything in particular, detective, or just to ‘hang out’ as Ms. Lopez did?” </p><p>“Well I did want to talk to you guys about something, but it can wait,” she said as she turned to go. </p><p>“Actually, since you’re here, Daniel made a rather convincing argument for letting dear Ella in on the secret, so you’re welcome to stay and help explain, if you like,” Lucifer offered. Chloe’s eyes widened in shock as she half sat and half fell into the chair.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Chapter 15</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“What secret are we letting me in on?” Ella asked confused, as much by Chloe’s reaction as anything else. </p><p>Lucifer took a deep breath and started. “You see, Ms. Lopez, I have never actually lied to you, nor am I a ‘method actor’ as you seem to believe, and I am going to prove it. First I need you to understand that I won’t hurt you and I am still the same person I’ve been all along.” </p><p>“Oookay,” Ella said more confused than ever. When she saw Lucifer’s face change and Chloe wince and look away, her eyes went wide. “Holy crap!” </p><p>Lucifer held it for a moment before fading back to his normal face. “You see, Ms. Lopez, I really am the devil as I’ve been saying all along, but I assure you, I mean you nor anyone else any harm…”</p><p>“Duh,” she interrupted with a roll of her eyes. “Like you said, you’re still the same guy you always have been. This is totally freaky though. I mean…I’m friends with the devil. Wait! Does that make your brother an angel? Oh and baby Charlie…what is he? Is Maze really a demon?” she was nearly bouncing in her seat with all the questions. </p><p>Lucifer let out a relieved laugh as Dan nudged him and leaned his head back on Lucifer’s shoulder. “See? I told you she’d be okay.”</p><p>“Of course, I’m okay. Why wouldn’t I be…oh” Ella trailed off as she noticed the subtle but still there glances at Chloe. “You weren’t okay with it?” she asked sympathetically. “Is that what happened before with the whole betrayal thing?” </p><p>Chloe sighed and nodded. “I panicked. A lot. I was so terrified I ran off to Rome where this priest found me…”</p><p>“Uh-oh,” Ella said already seeing where this was going. </p><p>“He had this super strong sedative…”</p><p>“More like poison,” Lucifer added. </p><p>“That he wanted me to slip to Lucifer on our date…”</p><p>“You didn’t!” Ella asked with a gasp. </p><p>“No, no. I…I backed out at the last minute, but…”</p><p>“The damage was already done,” Ella nodded in understanding before looking at Lucifer. “So, you loved her and she made you think she felt the same only so she could drug you and send you back to hell?” When Lucifer nodded, Ella moved over and hugged his free side. “Bring it in, buddy.” </p><p>Lucifer chuckled and patted her back as Dan slid off his lap to the opposite side, allowing Ella some room. “I appreciate the sentiment Ms. Lopez, but I assure you, I’m past it now.”</p><p>Ella shook her head. “Uh-uh. You don’t get past something like that in less than a year.” </p><p>“I quite agree,” Lucifer told her. “It actually took closer to a decade. Maybe more. I wasn’t exactly paying attention to the time.”</p><p>“A decade? What can you time travel too? That is so awesome!” </p><p>Lucifer laughed. “I’m sorry to say that time travel is still simply fantasy. Time simply moves much slower in Hell.” </p><p>“Hell? Wait she didn’t…” Ella spun to look at Chloe. </p><p>“No, Ms. Lopez,” Lucifer said quickly before Chloe had a chance to defend herself. “She didn’t. When some demons kidnapped my nephew as part of a rebellion plot I had to return and bring them back in line.”</p><p>“Oh no! That was demons?!” Ella asked in horror. “I guess that explains the crap tons of blood without bodies, but holy crap. So if you were there for a month up here, how long was it there?” </p><p>“It roughly translates to a year per day,” Lucifer told her. </p><p>“So you were stuck in literal hell for thirty years?!” Ella asked, tears welling up in her eyes as she hugged him again. “Are you okay?” </p><p>Lucifer was feeling a little overwhelmed at the complete acceptance and even concern and he felt his own eyes welling with tears that he blinked away. “I’m quite alright, Ms…Ella. I’ve spent far longer trapped there in the past.” </p><p>“Yeah, I know, but still…I guess that’s why you took a few days before you wanted to see anyone huh?” she guessed with an understanding look. </p><p>“Well, not quite anyone,” he looked at Dan with a chuckle as he kissed his temple. </p><p>“So Dan was the first to know?” Chloe asked, hoping the conversation would get to why she was here in the first place. </p><p>Dan nodded. “He actually landed on my doorstep looking half-dead and covered in ash.”</p><p>“Why him?” Chloe asked. “How did all this,” she gestured between the two of them, “happen.” </p><p>“I’ve always had a thing for him pretty much from the start,” Dan admitted. “But then you two seemed so close so I kept it to myself.”</p><p>“That’s why you turned yourself in when he was accused of murder,” Chloe guessed. </p><p>Dan nodded. “Yeah and then Lucifer had to go and bail me out and get the charges dropped,” he chuckled. </p><p>“You knew about that?” Lucifer asked in shock. </p><p>At the same time Chloe asked Lucifer, “You did that?” </p><p>Dan laughed and stole a kiss from Lucifer before saying. “You always seem to forget that I /am/ a detective. Something like that being dropped out of the blue was always going to have me digging. I never did ask why though.” </p><p>“Because for one thing the punishment should fit the crime. The demotion and probation did that. It’s not like you intended the gun to be used for a murder and you were blackmailed into stealing it. As far as the initial crime, I can’t exactly fault you for shooting someone that was about to kill your wife, even if hiding it wasn’t the best option. Besides, you had been kidnapped, beaten, and held prisoner, but escaped and headed straight here in an attempt to save my life. Even if it turned out not to be necessary, it was the thought that counts. I owed you one,” Lucifer explained. </p><p>“Wait, when were you kidnapped and all that?” Chloe asked in shock. </p><p>“About the same time you got the breakup text. Malcom sent it from my phone when he had me cuffed to a pipe in the basement,” Dan told her. </p><p>“Why would you never tell me?” she asked, hurt. </p><p>“Because it didn’t matter. What was done was done. I would have chosen a much better way to do it, but it served it’s purpose anyway,” Dan said with a shrug. </p><p>“So to make sure I’m caught up, Dan risked a lot to try and save Lucifer’s life at great stress to himself and then turned himself in for a crime to get Lucifer off and then Lucifer called in a favor or whatnot to get the charges dropped and Dan back to work?” Ella chimed in, wanting to get back to the story. </p><p>“Yeah, and then I spent most of the next few years trying to cover up my feelings for him, especially as him and Chloe got even closer,” Dan told her. </p><p>“So in a way it was me who tried to steal your man,” Chloe said finally starting to get it. </p><p>Lucifer huffed. “I feel the need to point out that no one had any claim over me until I chose to give it to Daniel last week,” he said affronted. </p><p>Chloe blushed as Dan laughed and buried his head in Lucifer’s neck. “No, I know…I just meant…you know…he had a thing for you first.” </p><p>Ella laughed and shook her head. “Anyway…” she prompted. </p><p>“Right, so I’m hiding my feelings…”</p><p>“Very well I might add, darling, since I had no idea and I can usually pick up on those things a mile away,” Lucifer chimed in. </p><p>“Well you were rather distracted,” Dan joked. “Then the whole thing with Tierney happened and I realized that my stupidity almost got him killed.”</p><p>“I was rather touched by the way that you came to me hat in hand with your confession and desire to make amends,” Lucifer told him. </p><p>“I expected you to hit me at the very least. And then take back the favor that kept me from getting fired and maybe even have me thrown in jail,” Dan told him. </p><p>“I may have hit you if I hadn’t felt so defeated at that moment that I didn’t even care anymore,” Lucifer admitted with a shrug. “I would never have done the rest though. If nothing else because I was just as much at fault as you. I should have been fired and arrested for what I did to Julian too.” </p><p>No one could argue with that, so Dan just continued the story. “Then I could tell Lucifer was spiraling out of control so I sort of forced Chloe to tell me what was going on and that’s when I found out that he really was the devil and that he was having trouble holding onto his human form.” </p><p>“I was having a bit of an emotional crisis. After everything with the detective and then Eve all hitting me at the same time and doubts about my own morality…it wasn’t a good time,” Lucifer told them in a sort of explanation. </p><p>“Yeah, so I came up to try and help him and kinda got too close while his power was out of control and got whammied into admitting how I felt. I managed to talk him down not long after and he got back to normal, kissed me in celebration, and then nothing else really until he came back from hell,” Dan finished. </p><p>“Thirty years of nothing but your own thoughts to distract from…well…hell,” Lucifer changed course mid-sentence, “gives you plenty of time to put things in perspective. Get past old hurts, figure out your own feelings. What you want and need out of life, etc. So when I got back, I went straight to what it was that I wanted and needed.” </p><p>“Awww,” Ella cooed and even Chloe couldn’t help but smile. She got it now, and she wasn’t going to cause any more problems for them. After she told them so, she hugged them both, and Ella because she would never hear the end of it if she left Ella out of the hugs, and then she left.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. Chapter 16</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“So you still didn’t answer my questions,” Ella pointed out. </p><p>“So sorry, Ella dear. Which questions?” Lucifer asked. </p><p>“Maze, Amenadiel, Charlie…”</p><p>“Ah yes, Maze is a demon, but reasonably safe around humans unlike most. Amenadiel is an angel and my nephew is half angel,” Lucifer told her. </p><p>“If half angels are possible, how are there not a hundred little Lucifer’s running around,” Dan joked. </p><p>“Because I happen to be a responsible devil,” Lucifer said with his nose in the air before huffing and laugh and giving a real answer. “We think it’s because Amenadiel was falling at that time. He was so close to human that he actually caught a cold.” </p><p>“Falling like you did or…” Ella asked tentatively, not wanting to open any old wounds. </p><p>Lucifer shook his head. “Mine was more of a fall from grace than a literal fall. I was cast out. He was just losing his divinity, which he subsequently got back.” </p><p>“How did he get it back?” Dan asked curiously. </p><p>“Apparently for us we get what we think we deserve. His guilt over raising Malcom from hell to assassinate me and all the humans that got caught in the crossfire caused him to fall. Once he got over it, he was fine,” Lucifer explained. </p><p>“Is it the same for humans? You said something about human souls being trapped in hell by their own guilt,” Dan asked. </p><p>“It is essentially the same. If, when you die, you’re not feeling guilty about anything, then you go to heaven, but if you’re consumed by guilt then you go to hell and are trapped in a loop of that guilt for eternity,” Lucifer told them, hoping that they would both be able to avoid such things with foreknowledge. </p><p>“So you don’t actually have to torture anyone?” Ella asked hopefully, knowing how much Lucifer would hate that. </p><p>“Not exactly. Not human souls at least, though the ones that are bad enough I let the demons play with to keep them busy. Demons are a different story though. They don’t respond to much other than torture,” Lucifer shuddered. “Thankfully, I rarely have a need to participate myself. I just give the orders.” </p><p>“What’s it like there?” Ella asked hesitantly. </p><p>Dan resisted the urge to shudder at the question, having heard at least a little bit from Lucifer. “You really don’t want to know, Ella dear. It is called Hell for a reason,” Lucifer said gently but in a way that said the subject was closed. </p><p>“Yeah, okay,” Ella dropped it. She hadn’t been sure if she really wanted to know or not. “But if I just avoid feeling guilty about stuff then I won’t go there?” </p><p>“Correct,” Lucifer said. “So just make sure you keep your conscience clear and let it go when you make mistakes.” </p><p>Ella nodded. “I’ll do my best. Thank you, Lucifer,” she said gratefully. Having a clear guide on how to avoid hell was more than helpful and very appreciated. “I should get going though. It’s getting late and I have to work in the morning.” She hugged them both and then left. </p><p>Once she was gone, Dan turned to Lucifer, and asked, “So, I get why you didn’t want to tell her a lot about hell, but you seem so open about it with me…” he said leadingly. </p><p>Lucifer sighed and pulled Dan tighter to his side as he kissed the top of his head. “I’ve tried this whole love thing a few times now. With the detective, she could only see my light and completely ignored my darkness. Eve was the opposite, she saw my darkness without the light. Neither of them saw me clearly. I don’t want to make that mistake with you. I want you to know all of me. To understand all of me. I don’t want to have to hide parts of myself away from you.” </p><p>Dan smiled and looked up, pulling Lucifer into a long slow kiss before saying, “Good. I’m glad to hear that because I want to know and understand all of you too. I love you, Lucifer.” </p><p>“And I love you, Daniel,” Lucifer said happily, kissing him again before they retired to the bedroom. </p><p>Over the course of the rest of the week, Lucifer was regretting not going back to work at the station until next week. He managed to get caught up and ahead on everything for Lux, spent a bit of time visiting with Linda and Amenadiel, partied quite a bit, sometimes with Dan who stayed every night, and sometimes just before he got back, and he was bored. The welcome back party on Friday night was much looked forward to though and it didn’t disappoint. </p><p>Before the party, Lucifer dragged Dan upstairs. “So I was thinking you could dress up a bit for this?” he asked hopefully. </p><p>“Dress up how?” Dan asked worriedly. </p><p>“Well I got you a couple suits when I got bored yesterday and we could do your hair and some eyeliner…” </p><p>“Luc, you know that’s not really me,” Dan pointed out. </p><p>“I know, darling, and I would never want to change you, but isn’t it nice to step out of your own skin every once in a while and try something new?” </p><p>Dan considered it for a moment. “Since tonight is a party with the whole precinct, no, but I’ll make a deal with you. Tomorrow night I’ll let you doll me up to go downstairs if you do the same. For every time I do that, you have to spend an evening with me in jeans and a tshirt out somewhere appropriate for that attire.” </p><p>Lucifer blinked a moment and scrunched up his nose before he barked a laugh. “Well played, Daniel darling. Very well. You have a deal,” Lucifer told him, and as they headed downstairs, Lucifer slid up behind him in the elevator, letting the other man feel his erection as he whispered in Dan’s ear, “Just keep in mind, that jeans make certain issues more obvious.” He nipped Dan’s ear as the elevator door opened and he sauntered out smugly, knowing that he just illustrated his point quite well. “Coming, darling?” Lucifer held out a hand to Dan. </p><p>Dan huffed a laugh and took his hand stepping out of the elevator as he muttered, “Bastard,” as much amused as he was irritated. </p><p>“Oh if only, dearest,” Lucifer grinned, kissing his hand as they descended the stairs and made their way to the bar where Ella and a couple other people were already sitting. </p><p>Ella noticed Dan straining against the front of his pants and couldn’t help but snort some of her drink. She refrained from calling attention to it though. She never did and she’d hugged Lucifer enough to know that he was almost always like that. She just put down her drink and dragged them both to the dance floor. </p><p>Over the next hour or so, people from the precinct trickled in as the party got better and better. The club was still open of course, but most of it was filled with LAPD. Chloe arrived about an hour after Dan and Lucifer came down, though neither of them noticed her for a little while, caught up as they were in having fun. Once they noticed her though, they both took some time to dance with her, both together and separately, wanting to make a statement that she was welcome. </p><p>Lucifer didn’t usually appreciate patrons passing out downstairs, but tonight he made an exception for the invited guests and even the lieutenant was passed out in one of the booths by the time he shut it down. Chloe had gone home relatively early, and Lucifer helped Ella upstairs to sleep on the couch, leaving about ten people passed out downstairs. </p><p>Once Ella was settled, Lucifer dragged Dan into the bedroom, kissing him all the way. While part of Dan was exhausted and wanted nothing more than to sleep, he wanted Lucifer more. The devil had been teasing him all night. He did worry a bit about Ella being there and the fact that there was no door to the bedroom, but Lucifer just said, “She’s passed out, darling, and if she manages to rouse herself enough and wants a show, what’s the harm?” </p><p>Dan hadn’t expected that thought to turn him on as much as it did, and he just responded by all but tackling Lucifer on the bed. It didn’t take long at all for their clothes to be shed and Dan nudged Lucifer over on his stomach, which the devil gladly went along with. He moaned when he felt Dan’s slicked up cock at his entrance, but he knew that Dan wouldn’t be up for much tonight so he didn’t try to drag it out too far. When he felt Dan speeding up and his hand came around to stroke Lucifer in time with his thrusts, Lucifer let himself go, spilling over Dan’s hand as Dan filled his ass. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. Chapter 17</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>There is an outtake posted that takes place between the last chapter and this one if you want to see some threesome action between the boys and Ella. If not, then just ignore it and continue with the story since it doesn't have any bearing on the rest of it.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>As promised, Dan let Lucifer ‘doll him up’ to go out on Saturday night, and Dan refused to admit that he kinda liked the way he looked. The punky hairstyle and the eyeliner made him look ten years younger. That didn’t mean he was going to do it all the time though. Dan thought they were going to go downstairs to party, but Lucifer led him to the cars instead. “We’re not going to Lux?” he asked curiously. </p><p>“We go to Lux every night darling. We /live/ at Lux. This is a night to go out and spread our wings,” Lucifer laughed, not even catching the fact that he had intimated that they lived together, but Dan did. His only response though was a widening of his eyes before putting aside to deal with later. </p><p>“I just thought you might want to show me off,” Dan laughed. </p><p>Lucifer grinned at him. “I’ve been showing you off all week, dearest. I’m pretty sure everyone’s got the hint that I’m taken now. I haven’t even had to turn anyone away in days.” </p><p>Dan smiled smugly. Good. As long as that was handled he didn’t care where they went. “So where are we going then?” </p><p>“You’ll see,” Lucifer smirked. </p><p>As they pulled into a place called Micky’s Dan looked curiously at Lucifer. “A gay bar?” </p><p>“Why not?” Lucifer asked. “Best place to be sure we don’t run into any closed-minded humans,” he pointed out. “Other than Lux obviously since everyone who comes there knows to leave such attitudes at the door or I will personally throw them out.” </p><p>Dan shrugged. He couldn’t exactly argue with that. He’d never actually been to a gay bar before though despite having come out as bi a long time ago. Lucifer took his hand and pulled them inside, and Dan was only marginally surprised that Lucifer seemed to be well known here as they were just waved past the line. Dan had more fun than he’d expected to at first glance. The atmosphere was similar to Lux as was the mostly fancy dress of the patrons. This was obviously one of the more upscale gay bars around. </p><p>Dan blushed brightly as Lucifer grinding against them while they danced and barely protested at all when halfway through the night, Lucifer pulled them down a dark hallway and into a back room to ‘relieve some stress’ before they were back out on the dance floor. Dan didn’t drink nearly as much as he had last night, not wanting to nurse a hangover two days in a row, but he had more than a couple drinks as Lucifer drank half the bar. Only the fact that he knew that Lucifer couldn’t actually get drunk kept him from arguing as Lucifer drove them back to Lux. </p><p>The next day just after lunch the elevator dinged and Lucifer looked up from the piano and Dan looked back from the television to see Linda, Amenadiel, and Charlie. “We missed you guys Friday night,” Lucifer said after greeting them. </p><p>“We couldn’t find a babysitter so rather than decide which of us was going to go, we decided to just come by today instead,” Linda told them, handing the baby over to Lucifer who grimaced, but allowed it. She was determined to get him more comfortable with his nephew one way or another. </p><p>“You guys want anything to drink?” Dan asked making his way for the bar since Lucifer had his hands full…literally.</p><p>“Just water for me,” Linda told him. </p><p>“I’ll have the same,” Amenadiel said. </p><p>Lucifer rolled his eyes. “The beauty of a stocked bar is lost on you two,” he said shaking his head as he went to sit down, trying to pry his lapel out of the baby’s grip. </p><p>Dan laughed and returned with the two glasses of water before asking to hold the baby and Lucifer handed him over without complaint. “Since I’m going back to work this week, I was wondering if you were going to be returning to your usual appointments?” Linda asked them both. </p><p>“That would probably be wise,” Lucifer said with a nod. </p><p>“Yeah, if you don’t mind,” Dan agreed. Lucifer turned to look at him in surprise, not realizing that he’d been seeing Linda too. Dan shrugged. “I started seeing her after Charlotte.” Lucifer winced and nodded and that was the end of that conversation. </p><p>The rest of the afternoon was spent in companionable conversation and Linda definitely noticed how comfortable the couple was together and how much of Dan’s influence had creeped into the penthouse in less than a week. They stayed for dinner before heading home and leaving Dan and Lucifer to their evening alone. </p><p>When Lucifer returned to work at the precinct the next day, Chloe was only a little bit surprised to learn that he would be partnering with Dan from now on, and accepted it with grace, welcoming him back warmly and they all easily slid into a new normal. It wasn’t until Wednesday that Dan noticed Lucifer disappear into the bathroom and he sucked in a sharp breath at what that probably meant. It wasn’t like Lucifer needed to use the bathroom for anything else. He tried to put it out of his head for a good thirty seconds, but when his pants started getting tight, he couldn’t resist going in after him. After seeing that the bathroom seemed to be empty of everyone else, he whispered, “Lucifer?” </p><p>The door on the last stall of the bathroom creaked open in invitation and Dan walked over to find Lucifer standing there with his hard cock in his hand, stroking slowly. “Come to join me, darling?” he waggled his eyebrows as he started to lower his pants all the way. </p><p>Dan’s eyes widened as he looked around. “Here?” he asked worriedly even as his pants got very uncomfortable as his erection was straining against his zipper. </p><p>“You’d hardly be the first man to fuck me in this bathroom, love,” Lucifer told him and that was enough to get Dan over his reticence as he stepped into the stall and closed the door. Lucifer turned and straddled the toilet, bending over as far as he could as he handed Dan a pack of lube. He resisted the urge to moan as he heard Dan’s zipper and then felt the cock sliding into him a moment later. Dan set a hard fast pace as his hand replaced Lucifer’s on his cock and it wasn’t long until they were both spilling over as quietly as they could manage. </p><p>They took a few minutes to clean up before Lucifer headed out first followed by Dan a minute later, and it was back to business as usual. It wasn’t until they got back to Lux that night that Dan asked curiously, “Who else have you slept with in the department bathroom?” </p><p>Lucifer chuckled. “You mean been fucked by,” Lucifer pointed out. “Big difference. Sleeping with someone is about pleasure and passion and involves foreplay. As far as the answer to your question, I’m afraid I can’t betray any confidences since I was asked to keep things secret. I assure you, though, this ass is a one man ride only for as long as you wish it to be.” </p><p>Dan snorted a laugh at Lucifer’s wording. “Fair enough. You know I would never ask you to break a promise. I was just curious.”</p><p>“And you are more than justified in that curiosity, love. I just can’t satisfy this one,” Lucifer told him making it clear that he didn’t mind that Dan asked. </p><p>The following Saturday night, it was Lucifer’s turn to be dressed up by Dan and found himself wearing jeans and a tight fitting tshirt along with a leather jacket that Lucifer actually didn’t mind. “Do I have to leave off the eyeliner?” Lucifer asked, hoping the answer would be no. He felt almost naked without it. </p><p>Dan laughed and shook his head. “No way. It looks far too sexy on you.” He had done a little research for this night, taking Lucifer’s comment about gay bars to heart. It definitely made a lot of sense and if Lucifer was going to have a rather obvious erection half the night, that was definitely the place to go, so he led them to a bar called Eagle that was more laid back than the last one they went to. </p><p>Once again, Lucifer seemed to be known and was just waved past and Dan shook his head in amusement. “Is there any gay bar in this city you’ve never been to?” </p><p>“I do try to hit them all. Along with most of the straight bars as well,” Lucifer answered with a chuckle. </p><p>This bar had pool tables as well so they played for a few hours, teasing each other unmercilessly so that Lucifer wasn’t the only one with an obvious erection. Thankfully Lucifer knew the best places for a private moment here too, and they disappeared for one about halfway through their night.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. Chapter 18</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was the next day that Dan brought up something that he’d been meaning to for a week. “You said last weekend that we live here and last night you said something about bringing us home…” </p><p>Lucifer tilted his head in thought. “Yes. I suppose I did.” He hadn’t realized at the time. “You have been here every night since I came back, so…”</p><p>“I’m sorry, I can go home if you want,” Dan interrupted sheepishly. It hadn’t dawned on him either really that he’d only been home long enough to grab more clothes, most of which had already made it over here. </p><p>Lucifer pulled him into a soft kiss. “I wasn’t complaining, darling. Just the opposite in fact. I was saying that perhaps it’s time to stop avoiding the issue and make it official,” he said, trying not to betray his nerves. The way Dan had said ‘if he wanted’ and showed no signs of wanting to leave himself did make it easier. </p><p>“You mean…you’re asking me to move in with you? Officially?” Dan asked in surprise. He knew that Lucifer was doing the whole commitment thing and doing it well even, but he wasn’t expecting such a big step so soon. </p><p>“As I told you, my love. I’m in this all the way. The door is open whenever you choose to walk through,” Lucifer said, holding him close and resting their foreheads together. </p><p>“Y-yeah. Okay. I’ll still keep my house for a while though just in case,” Dan told him, feeling bad when Lucifer winced at the statement. </p><p>“That’s understandable,” Lucifer told him, despite the pang of something undefined that he felt about Dan wanting an escape route. </p><p>Dan wasn’t quite sure how to fix it. How to explain that he wanted that option in case Lucifer changed his mind or if the devil needed a little space now and then. He just dropped it and settled for saying, “I love you, Lucifer, and I would love to officially move in,” before kissing him gently.  </p><p>That seemed to help a lot since Lucifer sank into the kiss happily before suggesting, “Do you think we have time today to go get the rest of your stuff?” </p><p>Dan chuckled at his enthusiasm and nodded. “Well since most of my stuff is already here, there isn’t much left to get.” </p><p>Sure enough it only took two hours before they were back with the rest of his clothes, books, photo albums, framed photos, and other odds and ends and they started putting them away. As they were putting up the framed photos of Trixie, two with her alone, one with her and Dan and one with her and both her parents, Lucifer said, “We should have some pictures of us to put up here.” </p><p>Dan smiled brightly. “Yeah. We should. Did you…want one with us and Trix too maybe?” he asked nervously. </p><p>“That would be acceptable,” Lucifer said with a nod, not willing to admit just how much he would like it. </p><p>“Well this weekend coming up is my weekend with her, so maybe we can do something then?” he suggested. Lucifer quickly agreed, and Dan thought of something else that needed to be discussed. After the way he stuck his foot in his mouth with the house thing, he made sure to ask without making any assumptions. “Are you good with her staying here with us or would you rather I take her to my house for at least part of the weekend?” </p><p>“She’s more than welcome to stay here as long as she can understand what things shouldn’t be messed with,” Lucifer told him. </p><p>“As long as you’re willing to show her exactly what not to touch, she’ll be fine,” Dan assured him. She was a good kid. </p><p>“I don’t have a second room though, so she will have to sleep on the couch,” Lucifer pointed out. </p><p>“It’s as big as her bed at home anyway, so my only concern would be someone coming up the elevator while we’re all sleeping,” Dan said. </p><p>“I can disconnect the elevator when we go to bed for those nights,” Lucifer offered. </p><p>“And if we’re going to have sex it will have to be in the bathroom those nights too,” Dan told him. Since there wasn’t a door in the bedroom, he wasn’t going to risk her seeing something like that. He knew better than to suggest cutting Lucifer off for two days though. Not that he thought that Lucifer would make an issue out of it. He just knew it would be difficult for him, and didn’t want him to suffer that long. </p><p>“Naturally,” Lucifer said dismissively having already considered that aspect. Sex was one of the biggest aspects of his life, so it was habit for that to be among the first things he considered in a situation. </p><p>Dan smiled brightly and curled up in Lucifer’s arms now that everything was settled. Trixie had been dying to see Lucifer ever since she learned that he was back, but Dan had been trying not to overwhelm him with too much at once. She would be more than happy to spend the weekend with the both of them though. </p><p>When Chloe learned that they were officially living together now, she was surprised and had most of the same concerns Dan had about Trixie staying at the penthouse, but he answered them easily and told her that he and Lucifer had already discussed it, so when the handoff was made on Friday it was a very excited Trixie that bounded after her father. “We’re really staying with Lucifer? And you live with him now? Like a couple? Where is he?” </p><p>Dan laughed at her enthusiasm. “Yes, Yes, Yes and he’s already at home. Since there wasn’t much to do this afternoon, he left early.” </p><p>“This is gonna be so awesome!” Trixie said happily and when they got back to the penthouse, she ran over to Lucifer and grabbed him in a hug. “I missed you so much. I wanted to come and see you before, but Mommy said we should give you some time to recover from Hell.” </p><p>Lucifer choked at that statement and Dan’s eyes went wide too. “Your mother told you that’s where he was?” Dan asked in shock. </p><p>“Not exactly. She just said he had to go back to where he used to be to take care of some things and that it was really hard on him, but I knew what that meant,” Trixie said matter-of-factly. </p><p>“So you are aware that I’m the devil?” Lucifer asked in surprise. </p><p>“Of course, silly. You told me when we first met and I know you never lie,” Trixie rolled her eyes as she went to look around. </p><p>“You told her?” Dan asked Lucifer with a raised eyebrow. </p><p>“I tell everyone. No one ever believes me,” Lucifer pointed out. </p><p>Dan just chuckled and shook his head. “Kids are different, babe. It’s okay though. Obviously it doesn’t bother her so we’re all good.” He remembered that Lucifer had zero experience with children and tended to think of them more as pets than people sometimes. </p><p>“Apparently…Hold on, Urchin. Don’t touch that,” Lucifer said rushing after her and pulling the antique ming vase out of her hands. “First we need ground rules. Anything in this office and library area is not to be touched. If you want a book, you have to check it with your father first. Many of these are not appropriate for children and most of what is in here is irreplaceable. Be careful with the piano. If you wish to play with it, you may, but don’t bang on it. No jumping on the furniture and no shoes on the furniture. You’re also not permitted to touch any of the alcohol. Alright?” </p><p>Trixie nodded. “Okay. I can remember that,” she assured him, not wanting future visits to be cancelled. She liked it here much better than her Dad’s house. </p><p>“And no opening any of the drawers or the bag under the bed in the bedroom,” Dan added, getting a nod from Trixie for that one too. </p><p>“Now that’s settled, what do we want for dinner?” Lucifer asked. </p><p>“Can we have pancakes?” Trixie asked hopefully. </p><p>“For dinner?” Dan asked. </p><p>“Please?” she begged Lucifer, knowing how good his pancakes were. </p><p>Lucifer looked to Dan who shrugged. “I don’t see why not,” Lucifer said heading to the kitchen. When Trixie followed him, Dan did as well. </p><p>“I can help,” Trixie offered, so Lucifer set her to stirring the batter as he got some eggs and bacon going. If they were having pancakes for dinner they may as well go all out. </p><p>The next morning after breakfast, Lucifer took them out shopping and they ended up at a children’s clothing store. “What are we doing here?” Dan asked curiously. </p><p>“If we’re going to have pictures done, she needs something nicer than what she’s wearing don’t you think?” Lucifer pointed out leading her to the dresses. “Our appointment isn’t until two, so there is plenty of time to find something and go home to change.”</p><p>Dan blinked in surprise, not realizing that Lucifer had intended to get professional pictures done, but not really able to argue now. It would be nice anyway, but he did make a mental note to be more specific when talking about these things in the future. </p><p>It didn’t take long for Trixie to pick out a nice purple dress and they headed back to the penthouse. With Lucifer’s prompting, Dan changed into one of his suits, but Lucifer didn’t even ask him to do his hair or anything which made him smile. Lucifer wanted them to look nice, but still be themselves. The pictures went well and they took some with just Lucifer and Dan, some with the three of them, some with Trixie and Dan, and at Trixie’s prompting, two with Trixie and Lucifer too. </p><p>Trixie wanted copies of all the pictures and insisted on copies for her mother too, despite them assuring her that she might not want them. Lucifer decided to give in and just get them anyway. It wouldn’t hurt anything to have spares in case they were needed. Dan was surprised when Lucifer got five copies of all of them. One for them, Trixie, Chloe, and he wasn’t sure what the other two copies were for, but he didn’t bother asking. </p><p>The rest of the weekend went well, and after the pictures on Saturday got it into her head, she insisted on taking some candid shots of the two of them with her phone, and sent them to both of them when they asked. When Chloe came to pick Trixie up on Sunday evening after dinner, Trixie immediately brought out the pictures from the studio to show her. “We got you a copy too, but Daddy said you might not want them.” </p><p>“I would very much like them, Monkey, thank you,” she said with a smile. She realized now just how made for each other Lucifer and Dan were and as much as it hurt to see them so happy together, she also loved it. She was glad that they’d both found happiness after her and Trixie looked so amazingly happy in the pictures too. </p><p>Lucifer had bought a bunch of picture frames and they didn’t frame all of the pictures to put up, but just picked their favorites. Dan was the one that insisted on one of the ones with Trixie and Lucifer where he had his hand on her shoulder and she was beaming up at him as he looked down at her with a fond smile, so there was now one photo on the bar in each of the configurations they’d taken. Dan didn’t notice Lucifer putting one of each of the many photos in hard plastic protectors and putting them in a bag in the back of the closet since Lucifer waited until he was at work to do so.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. Chapter 19</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>After a few months of living together, Dan went and cleaned up his old house to start renting it out. He was leaving all the furniture and even the televisions, since Lucifer already had plenty. He wasn’t going to sell the house yet. He wanted to give it at least a few years. Part of him still worried about Lucifer getting bored with him eventually, but he had no problems with renting it out. The way that Lucifer made love to him the night he told him that, showed Dan that Lucifer understood the significance of the gesture as well. </p><p>Six months after that, Lucifer put in for six weeks of leave time from the station and started making arrangements to have Lux covered for that time too and Dan realized that he was getting ready to go back to hell. “Can I go with you?” Dan asked hopefully. </p><p>Lucifer sputtered for a moment before he found words. “You want to…go to hell?” he asked incredulously. </p><p>“You said before that you didn’t want to hide anything with us. I know you’ve told me about it, but I want to see it. I want to be there with you to help you deal with it,” Dan told him. He also didn’t want Lucifer to be alone for so long and cut off from everyone he cared about, but he didn’t say that part. </p><p>Lucifer got his point, but even beyond his desire for Dan to never have to experience that, there were more practical concerns. “I don’t even know if it’s possible,” he pointed out. “You’re mortal. Just taking you through the gates could kill you. Not to mention, there’s no telling if you’ll continue to age by earth time or hell time. I’ll be there for thirty years give or take.” It was possible that him carrying Dan would negate that, like he was able to carry Maze back and forth, but his mortality made it different enough that it wasn’t worth the risk. </p><p>Dan sighed. He couldn’t dispute that and he definitely didn’t want to die, much less be trapped in hell forever if he did. Not to mention how much it would tear Lucifer apart to be the cause of it and he knew that Lucifer would never leave him there if that happened. “How about a test then? If you’re not sure, then it might be possible. Why don’t you take a dog or something with you to see if it works?” </p><p>Lucifer gave a pained look. Obviously, Dan wasn’t just going to let this go, so he would just have to hope that the test failed. “Very well. But I’ll take a snake instead. Much more fitting with the image than something fluffy and cuddly.”</p><p>“It would be a more accurate test with a mammal,” Dan pointed out, not wanting anything to keep him from going the next time at least. He didn’t want to give Lucifer an excuse. </p><p>Lucifer sighed heavily. “If I must. But it will be a cat, not a dog. They are much more self-sufficient and less needy.” </p><p>“Okay,” Dan nodded in acceptance, taking the win graciously. “But make sure you get a kitten so we can figure out the aging thing easier too.” </p><p>Lucifer nodded and dropped the subject. They would just have to see if the kitten survived the trip, stayed a kitten, and could survive with the lack of food and water in that dimension. There wasn’t really anything else to discuss. </p><p>Lucifer spent most of the next few months soaking up as much of Dan’s presence as possible to get him through the difficult time, and spending quite a bit of time with his brother’s family and Maze as well. He managed to see little Charlie start toddling around and even took a few pictures with his phone on the sly before it was time for him to go. </p><p>The night before he left, Dan waited until he was asleep before taking Lucifer’s phone and going out to the balcony. He stood with his back to the city, knowing how much Lucifer loved seeing the city lit up like this and started a selfie video. “Hey Luc. I’m not sure when you’ll find this, but know that I love you and I’ll be right here waiting when you get home. I know it’s hard down there, and you’re probably struggling to hold on. Just remember that you’re keeping all of us safe. Me and Trix, Linda, Amenadiel, Charlie, Ella, Chloe, and even Maze. Know that I am so proud of you for enduring so much to protect us and that we all appreciate it more than you know. I know it’s going to be a lot longer for you than for me, but I’ll still miss you every day, and I know that you’re missing me too, but just hold on. You’ll be back home in my arms soon enough…” He continued for almost an hour with all the little things that he would miss and would look forward to having again once Lucifer was home, and very little of it was sexually related, but he knew Lucifer would enjoy at least a few of those things being included. He’d given Lucifer free rein to sleep with as many demons as he wanted while he was gone, knowing how that little taste of humanity was stabilizing for him, but he knew it wouldn’t be the same. He finished the video with, “…I love you more than my own life, Luc, and I’ll be waiting for you. Always.” He ended the video, glad that Lucifer’s phone had a ridiculous amount of memory, and returned it to his nightstand before slipping back into bed. </p><p>That morning, Lucifer spent a long time in bed with Dan before getting up and grabbing the bag from the back of the closet. Dan wondered what was in it, but didn’t ask. If Lucifer wanted him to know then he would have told him and he didn’t want to make anything more difficult than it had to be right now. Lucifer told him that he was going to go and get a kitten from a pet store right before he went so he didn’t have to worry about taking care of it up here first, so when Lucifer was ready to go, Dan pulled him into the most loving kiss he could muster. “I love you, Lucifer. Always remember that.” </p><p>“And I love you, Daniel. Always,” Lucifer said with a shaking voice before he turned and left. This time was even harder than the last because this time he was leaving behind everything that he’d ever dreamed of. </p><p>Dan managed to hold in his tears until the elevator closed behind Lucifer and then he let out a huff of air and all but collapsed on the couch. He didn’t realize how much time had passed before he heard the elevator again and looked up to see Linda, Amenadiel, and Charlie step out. “We thought you could use some company,” Linda told him as she sat next to him. </p><p>“Thank you,” Dan croaked as Charlie climbed up in his lap and Amenadiel handed him a drink. They had timed Lucifer’s departure for a Saturday when Dan wasn’t on call or with Trixie for a reason. </p><p>“He will be alright, Dan,” Amenadiel told him with a firm hand on his shoulder. “My brother has spent far longer in Hell before and been fine.” </p><p>“That was before he knew what he was missing,” Dan pointed out. </p><p>“I know,” Linda told him. “But he’ll still be alright. As long as we’re here to help him when he gets back. You especially.”</p><p>“You know he’s been taking pictures of everyone and everything for the last few weeks,” Dan told them. “He doesn’t realize I noticed.”</p><p>“I noticed too,” Linda told him with a smile. </p><p>Dan suddenly looked up as though he figured something out and got up and went to the bedroom. He pulled the folder with their professional pictures off the top shelf of the closet and looked through it. “That’s what was in the bag,” he said in almost a whisper. </p><p>“What was?” Linda asked, having followed him. </p><p>“We never showed you these did we?” Dan asked, not really sure if they did or not, but wanting an excuse to look at them again himself. </p><p>Linda smiled, and took his arm, leading him back to the living room. “Why don’t we go take a look?” She had seen them before but knew that looking at them now would help. </p><p>Once they sat back down, Charlie climbed back up in his lap to look at the pictures too. “Unca Lu, Unca Dan, Tix” he babbled as he pointed at the people in the pictures, making Dan smile and hug him. “Whewe Unca Lu?” </p><p>“He had to go away for a while, buddy, but he’ll be back,” Dan assured the toddler. By the time Linda and Amenadiel left that evening, he was feeling much steadier.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0020"><h2>20. Chapter 20</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Since they didn’t know what day exactly that Lucifer would be back, given the vagaries of hell time and the fact that he didn’t have a specific schedule there, which was why he’d taken six weeks off work just to be safe, they were caught a bit off guard when he got back thirty four days after he’d left. Ella had been in the penthouse trying to keep Dan’s spirits up with the late arrival when Lucifer appeared, stumbling, in the center of the living room. </p><p>Dan was on his feet catching him before he could fall and easing Lucifer to the couch. Ella was at the bar pouring him a drink and grabbing the bag of chips that Dan had been keeping there for this purpose. “Here you go, babe. You’re all good. You’re home now,” Dan said gently handing Lucifer the drink and chips. “Eat some of these while I draw you a bath and I’ll order some pizza for you to eat after okay?” </p><p>Ella looked over and mouthed, ‘I’m gonna go’, and pointed at the elevator. Lucifer hadn’t even noticed her and probably wouldn’t want her here if his last homecoming was anything to go by and the way he had isolated with Dan for a few days. Dan nodded at her and mouthed back ‘thanks’. </p><p>Once Lucifer was eating the chips, Dan rushed for the bathroom to start drawing a bath, making sure to keep it lukewarm rather than hot. He knew that after so long in Hell the heat wouldn’t be comfortable for him. He headed back to the living room while it was filling up, sitting next to Lucifer who leaned gratefully against him while he called for pizza. Dan ordered five large pizzas, knowing that Lucifer could eat them and not wanting him to have to try and limit himself and then sent a group text of ‘He’s back but give us a few days’. Thankfully it was Friday evening so he wouldn’t need to be back to work until Monday. </p><p>He knew that the tub would be about half full by now, having learned the timing well in the year he’d been living here, so he took the almost empty drink from Lucifer’s hand and refilled it before setting the empty chip bag on the table and pulling Lucifer to his feet and to the bathroom. He set the drink on the side of the tub before he started stripping a barely responsive devil. He’d known that Lucifer would be worse off this time, so it didn’t worry him too much. Not only did he have less of his own emotional turmoil to distract him and more happy memories to long for, but Lucifer had admitted that he’d been putting on as much of an act as he could manage last time so as not to scare Dan away. </p><p>He got Lucifer stripped down and into the tub, but Lucifer didn’t want to let go and gave him a pleading look, so Dan nodded with a sad smile and started stripping himself too. The pizza guys were familiar enough that they knew to just leave it on the bar if no one was out there and since Lucifer’s account had paid for it, they would all be good. When Dan climbed into the tub with Lucifer, he found himself wrapped tightly in the devil’s arms and could feel the tears falling on his neck. </p><p>Dan settled into the embrace and just ran his hands over Lucifer’s back and shoulders and through his hair, cleaning off much of the ash that had seeped into his skin, though that wasn’t his purpose. The lukewarm water was cold and black by the time Lucifer relaxed enough to let him go, so Dan pulled the plug and let it drain before starting it filling again. While they waited for the water to rise, Dan put his hands to Lucifer’s still ashy cheeks and kissed him softly, feeling Lucifer melt into it blissfully. </p><p>Once the tub was half full again, Dan grabbed the cloth and wet it and started cleaning Lucifer’s face slowly and gently before moving to his neck, then chest, and finishing his shoulders and back. The rest of him had been under the water so the surface was clean and Dan grabbed a large cup that he’d put in here for this purpose and started dumping the water through Lucifer’s hair, washing the surface ash away. By then the water was black again, and he pulled the plug to drain it, but before he could start it filling again, Lucifer stopped him. “Shower for the rest,” he croaked out before downing the rest of his drink and getting up. </p><p>Dan followed him to the shower and washed him again, top to bottom, with soap this time, just as slowly and lovingly as before and this time Lucifer returned the favor, peppering Dan with short soft kisses as he did. Like last time he had returned, he made no attempt to turn anything into sex that night, and didn’t even get fully hard with their shared bathing, so once they were both clean and dry, Dan helped him into his silk pants before throwing his own sweatpants on, and they returned to the living room to attack the pizza. </p><p>Dan hadn’t had dinner yet, so he had half of one of the pizzas and Lucifer finished the rest along with a bottle and a half of scotch. Once he was as sated as he could get for the moment, Dan led him to bed and Lucifer was asleep in minutes, holding Dan tightly. Dan wasn’t quite tired enough to sleep yet, so just spent the next little while rememorizing his lover’s features and enjoying the feel of being in his arms again. He’d missed him so much in a month, he couldn’t imagine how Lucifer felt after thirty four years. </p><p>Dan’s insecurity had him wondering if Lucifer still felt the same for him after so long, but he swatted that away as firmly as he could. Sure, the way Lucifer had clung to him could have just been because he was a warm living body and all, but he couldn’t worry about it right now. Right now he had to get Lucifer back in one piece. His issues could wait. He finally fell asleep a couple hours later, happy to have his breathing pillow back and slept better than he had in over a month. </p><p>The next morning, Dan woke to the feeling of warm firm hands roaming over his body and he hummed happily as he leaned up for a kiss, which was Lucifer’s clue that he was awake now and the devil pulled him in tightly, whimpering into the kiss as it turned desperate. Dan remembered how this had worked last time, so he quickly slid on top of Lucifer, finishing the kiss before moving down his body to take Lucifer’s cock in his mouth. He knew the first time would be quick and how badly Lucifer needed the release and this time Lucifer didn’t try to hold himself back at all and spilled over in under a minute. </p><p>Dan swallowed everything he spilled and used his tongue to clean up the little he’d missed before moving back up to kiss Lucifer deeply again. From there they took their time re-exploring each other’s bodies lovingly. After the third time Dan came and the fifth for Lucifer, they fell back on the bed panting for breath. “I missed you so much,” Lucifer breathed out, brushing his hand down Dan’s cheek, tears glistening in his eyes. </p><p>“I missed you too, Luc,” Dan whispered, turning his head to kiss Lucifer’s palm. </p><p>“Thank you,” Lucifer whispered pressing a soft kiss to Dan’s lips. “For taking care of me, for loving me, and for…for the video, it…it helped more than you know.” </p><p>Dan smiled and kissed him again. “Good. I hoped it would. I wasn’t sure how long your phone batteries would hold out though.”</p><p>Lucifer smiled. “I planned ahead this time. The batteries drain on Earth time so thirty spare charged batteries and a dozen portable chargers got me through with some to spare.” </p><p>Dan chuckled. “Smart thinking,” he said before bringing up the other subject. “I notice you didn’t come back with a cat. It didn’t work?” he asked sadly. </p><p>If Dan had asked him that a month from now, or even a week from now, Lucifer might have considered letting him think that, but right now, so fresh off that horror, he was too selfish to even contemplate doing that again without Dan by his side. “No, it worked. The cat lived for almost twenty years and barely aged.”</p><p>“Then what happened?” Dan asked curiously. </p><p>“It slipped out of my rooms when I wasn’t looking and by the time I found it…well…thedemonsateit,” Lucifer said sheepishly. </p><p>Dan blinked. “I’m sorry, did you just say the demons /ate/ it?” Lucifer nodded and Dan burst into laughter. “I’m sorry. It’s not really funny. It’s just…the demons ate your cat…” he managed through his guffaws.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0021"><h2>21. Chapter 21</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Even Lucifer managed a bit of a chuckle before Dan managed to bring himself back under control and asked, “Does that mean I can go with you next time?” </p><p>“If you truly want to, then yes,” Lucifer said. “But you’re welcome to change your mind at any time between now and then.” </p><p>Dan nodded. “I do want to, and I won’t change my mind. I was thinking though, maybe we should let the Lieutenant in on the secret.” </p><p>“What? Why?” Lucifer asked worriedly. </p><p>“Come on. Let’s get some breakfast while we talk,” Dan said getting up and holding a hand out to Lucifer who perked up at the idea of food. Once they were in the kitchen and working in their long familiar pattern of cooking, he said, “For one thing, I’m calling out on Monday and I want her to understand why. Also, my leave time won’t cover six weeks every year, so I’ll need her to sign off on it special. Since it seems like she’s going to be sticking around for the foreseeable future unlike the last few, it would just be helpful if she knew.” </p><p>“And if she reacts badly?” Lucifer asked pointedly. </p><p>“She won’t,” Dan assured him. They’d gotten to know the lieutenant pretty well over the three years she’d been there. Ever since Pierce was killed. She was a tough old bird and she loved Lucifer to death. “I was right about Ella wasn’t I?” </p><p>Lucifer sighed and nodded. “You were, and you know it’s not because I really care if people know. I’d show any random person on the street any day if I had a reason to, but if she takes it badly then I lose my job and we hardly get any time together.”</p><p>“Okay how about this. If she takes it badly and fires you then I’ll quit too. We can either find another PD to work in or I’ll help you run the club or whatever. I don’t want to give up working with you either. It won’t come to that though.” </p><p>Lucifer sighed and nodded. “Okay, fine. But see if she’ll come here for it. That way I have more control over the situation and we can do it before I lose my nerve.”</p><p>“Okay. I’ll call her after breakfast and see if she can come by,” Dan offered. </p><p>The lieutenant agreed to come by that afternoon, and Dan was a little worried about Lucifer, but also knew that his current state would be helpful to illustrate the point. When she arrived, she greeted Lucifer warmly to welcome him back, but when she reached out to put a hand on his shoulder he flinched away heavily before forcing himself to relax. “Sorry. Thank you,” Lucifer said in a voice that was only slightly faraway and she looked at him more than a little worried. </p><p>“Why did you call me here?” she asked Dan. </p><p>“Well, there is something we need to explain to you,” Dan said moving over to sit in Lucifer’s lap, knowing now why he did it last time and hoping that the fact that he was restraining him that way would help her take it better too. </p><p>Lucifer jumped a bit when he sat down, but wrapped his arms around Dan anyway and took over. “Yes, but first, I need you to know that you’re not in any danger. I have no intention of harming you or anyone else and I’m still the same person I’ve always been.”</p><p>“I have no idea what you’re talking about, but I can accept that, so what is it?” </p><p>Lucifer switched to his devil face, it coming far easier right now than usual having just come back from hell. She gasped and almost fell out of the chair, with her hand over her heart, eyes wide with fear, so Lucifer brought his normal face back with a bit of effort. “I assure you, you’re perfectly safe,” he said gently. </p><p>“Lucifer is who he has always claimed to be,” Dan told her, making it clear that he’d never tried to actually hide the fact. “There’s just so much that humanity has wrong about him.”</p><p>The lieutenant held out a hand to stop them talking for a moment, not missing the hurt look on Lucifer’s face, but needing a moment to get her heart rate under control. Once she was breathing normally again she took a deep breath. “Okay, so yeah. Obviously there is a lot that we have wrong, because the Lucifer I know could never be evil. There must be a reason you’re telling me this now though.” </p><p>Dan smiled and stole a quick kiss from Lucifer before getting off his lap since it was still their boss in the room, and Lucifer whined and twitched like he was going to grab him again, but stopped himself and just leaned against Dan as he sat next to him, staring off into space again. “There is. You see, Lucifer’s month long disappearances are because he has to go back to hell to keep the demons locked in. They got out a little over a year ago. You remember that massacre at the Mayan?” </p><p>“That was demons?” she asked with wide-eyes. That had been a nightmare. </p><p>Dan nodded. “Yeah. It was. Lucifer, along with one of his angelic brothers and a few others helped to stop the rebellion that would have seen us all dead, but that’s why he disappeared then. He had to go down there and handle it and he has to go back for a while every year to keep it handled.” </p><p>“So…you just got back from literal Hell?” she asked Lucifer. </p><p>When Dan noticed that Lucifer had tuned out of the conversation, he let his hand fall to Lucifer’s shoulder and called his name. Lucifer jumped and his eyes darted around the room wildly for a second before settling on the lieutenant. “I’m sorry, what?” </p><p>She shook her head. “Never mind. That was enough of an answer,” she said sympathetically. “So you’ve been there for a whole month?”</p><p>“More than three decades actually,” Lucifer said hauntedly. “Time works differently there. Slower.” </p><p>She shuddered at the very thought of it. “So what do you need from me?” she asked, willing to do anything in her power to help someone who sacrificed so much to protect them all. </p><p>“I’m gonna need at least Monday off,” Dan told her. </p><p>“Take the whole week,” she offered. “You can come back when he does after that. If he’s up to coming back by then. </p><p>“I will be,” Lucifer assured her. “I’ll be fine in a few days.”</p><p>“And starting next year, I’ll be going with him,” Dan told her. “I know six weeks of leave per year is a lot…”</p><p>“I’ll take care of it,” she told them. When she realized there were no other requests forthcoming, she got up to see herself out and give them some time. “And Lucifer?” When he turned to look at her after a delay, she smiled at him and said, “Thank you.” </p><p>He gave her a shaky smile back and nodded as she left. Once she was gone, Dan nuzzled into Lucifer’s neck. “See? I told you she would be okay.” </p><p>Lucifer sighed and relaxed against Dan, glad that the stress was over. He could manage to be almost normal most of the time right now, but stress was a little too much for him to take right now. “You did. And now I get you to myself for a full week, so thank you,” he joked tensely. </p><p>“Thank you for trusting me,” Dan said softly, running a hand down Lucifer’s jaw and pressing a gentle kiss to his lips. </p><p>“Always, my love,” Lucifer responded, pulling Dan sideways across his lap, just needing to hold him right now. </p><p>Dan just snuggled into his embrace, all of his insecurities and worries about Lucifer’s feelings evaporating away. Even if he wrote off the way Lucifer had been clinging to him, the fact that he trusted him so completely, that he was going to let him come with him next year, and the fact that he’d let Dan see him completely fallen apart last night proved that this was for the long haul. </p><p>Part of Dan considered bringing up the idea of marriage, but knew that now wasn’t the time. Besides, he wanted at least one trip to Hell first. He needed to prove, both to Lucifer and to himself, that he could and would stand beside him no matter what. That he was strong enough to be his partner in all things. Assuming he didn’t completely fall to pieces next year, he would think about proposing when they got back. Also assuming that Lucifer didn’t propose first. For all he knew, his lover was thinking the same thing that he was. Next year.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0022"><h2>22. Chapter 22</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Wednesday found them doing the welcome back rounds, starting with Linda and Amenadiel along with Maze who was still staying there. Once they came in, Charlie came toddling in at a run with a cry of “Unca Lu!” Linda was trying to catch up to him, but Lucifer just laughed and picked him up, actually hugging him for the first time willingly. After spending so much time basking in the memories of family without being able to touch them, he was feeling a bit more affectionate than usual. Dan chuckled at the amused surprise on Linda’s face at his reaction. </p><p>After a moment Linda remembered how he was when he came back last year. How he had hugged her so freely when she saw him for the first time. She realized that he needed this to help him resettle. To remember hugs and love. Which is why, once Charlie had squirmed his way into Dan’s arms, she took his place for her own hug, which Lucifer returned warmly. She led them into the living room and motioned them to sit. “Amenadiel should be down in a minute. He was cleaning up a little mess Charlie left. Trust me, you don’t want details. Maze isn’t up yet, but she probably won’t be long, and I have about two hours before I need to head to work,” she gave them the house update before asking, “So how are you Lucifer?” </p><p>“I’m okay. A little more settled than I was a few days ago,” he chuckled. </p><p>“I can imagine,” she nodded. </p><p>“Luci! You’re back!” Amenadiel said cheerfully as he came down the stairs. </p><p>“That I am, brother,” Lucifer told him, managing to not flinch when his brother clapped him on the shoulder, but Linda had noticed him almost do so and made a mental note to address that at their next appointment. </p><p>They settled into easy conversation, Charlie climbing over any and every lap he could get to in random order, and even Amenadiel noticed Lucifer’s much larger well of patience for the antics, but didn’t say anything about it. Maze joined them about half an hour later and even after Linda left for work, they stayed with Maze and Amenadiel for a few more hours before heading out. </p><p>Dan considered having Lucifer drop him at home before going to the precinct for the rounds, but there was no reason anyone had to know that this wasn’t a scheduled vacation he was on and he really didn’t want Lucifer out of his sight for the moment, so they went together. First stop was the lieutenant’s office to say hello, partially since she was right by the door and partially to reassure her that they would both be back next Monday without any issues. </p><p>By the time they stepped out of the office, Lucifer was nearly bowled over by Ella. “Lucifer! How are you? Are you okay?” she asked hugging him tightly before stepped back to look him up and down and hugging him tightly again. The lieutenant chuckled as she stepped out behind them with a few files. She wanted to get a look at the reunions and see if she could spot who else knew. She already had Lopez down as knowing after that greeting and quickly added Decker to the list. </p><p>“I’m fine, Ella dear. Thank you,” he said amusedly as he hugged her back. Moving further in, he was greeted by Chloe who hugged him as well, but with far less enthusiasm. In the last year they had become closer friends than they had ever been. After answer the question about how he was again, he moved on and everyone else just greeted him warmly, not knowing that anything was up about his vacation. </p><p>He mingled around for a few minutes before heading up to the lab to chat. Chloe had a case she was in the middle of so she was back to work. Now that they were somewhat alone, Ella said, “So, I noticed you didn’t come back with a cat. It didn’t work?” </p><p>Dan burst into laughter again at the mention of it, and even Lucifer chuckled as he answered, “Well it did work…it’s just…” he trailed off trying to think how to explain. </p><p>“The demons ate his cat,” Dan finished through his laughter. </p><p>“I’m sorry, what?” Ella asked, both horrified and amused. </p><p>“It slipped out without my notice and by the time I found it, it was already…eaten,” Lucifer told her with a sheepish shrug. </p><p>Ella tried not to laugh. She really did. The first one came out as a snort. “Sorry.” She snorted again. “It’s not that…” another snort. “Funny…” she lost the battle and burst into laughter. “I mean…it’s horrible…but it’s one of those sentences…that’s just so absurd…it’s hilarious…I mean…the demons ate your cat!” She doubled over holding onto the lab table. “And your face…” she added. </p><p>Dan was still laughing too, and Lucifer finally broke as well, laughing as much at them as the incident. “I supposed they did do me a favor really,” Lucifer pointed out. “It’s not as if I wanted a pet to begin with,” he said through his chuckles only to get smacked in the arm by Ella. </p><p>“Not nice,” she managed to say, but since she was still laughing he knew that she wasn’t actually angry with him for it. </p><p>On the way out, they stopped by Chloe’s desk and Lucifer said, “I know this is our weekend with the offspring, but we can pick her up this afternoon and keep her an extra couple days if you want.” </p><p>Chloe blinked a few times, making sure that she heard the offer from the person she thought she did. That was the moment she realized that he was far more affected than he had let on by his trip and if a few extra days with Trix would help him, then she would gladly accept it. This case was driving her so nuts that she wouldn’t be home much probably anyway. “Thank you Lucifer, Dan. That would be great. I’ll text the babysitter and let her know you’re coming.” </p><p>It wasn’t until they were outside on the way back to the car that Lucifer realized something and stopped and turned to Dan. “I’m sorry. Should I have discussed that with you first? I wasn’t really thinking…” </p><p>Dan kissed him firmly. “It’s fine Lucifer. In general, yeah, I’d like a heads up for those kinds of things, but it’s not a big deal either way. It’s not like I mind spending a little extra time with my kid,” he chuckled. </p><p>When they got there, they didn’t even make it to the door before Trixie ran out and attached to Lucifer in a hug. “I’m so glad you’re back. I really get to spend the rest of the week with you?” she asked them both before letting Lucifer go and hugging her father. </p><p>“Sure do, kiddo,” Dan told her. “You got your stuff ready?” </p><p>“Not yet. Lucifer drives really fast,” Trixie laughed and ran back inside and both men followed her, greeting the babysitter on her way out while Trixie finished getting her things together. </p><p>Dan smiled and held out his hand when his now twelve-year-old daughter came out with a duffel bag. Five days was a little much for a backpack. He had been far more present in her life lately, which was just another blessing of dating the devil. Lucifer had no problem knocking some sense into him and taking matters into his own hands whenever Dan got too involved in other things. </p><p>Once they were back in the penthouse, Lucifer suggested, “What do you think of doing some more pictures this weekend?” </p><p>Dan smiled brightly and said, “That’s a great idea.” He had noticed the state of the pictures that Lucifer had brought back from Hell. There were smudges covering the plastic that showed that they had been wiped off probably hundreds of times, but even in the protectors they had taken some damage. Either way, this was one tradition that he could get behind. </p><p>Trixie was just as excited and asked Lucifer if he was going to buy her a new dress again because she didn’t have anything nice enough. Obviously, Lucifer didn’t hesitate to agree. That was why he hadn’t said anything until they got back anyway. There was little he enjoyed more than spending money on people he cared about. As evidenced by the closet full of suits in Dan’s size that had never been worn more than once. </p><p>While at the picture place on Friday, Dan had an idea and grabbed a wall size picture frame and at Lucifer’s curious look, he said, “I thought we could take this and when we rotate out the pictures for new ones, we can put the old ones in this like a collage.” </p><p>Lucifer grinned. “Excellent idea, darling. What do you think, urchin?” </p><p>Trixie grinned. “That would be awesome! Can I bring some more pictures for it too?” </p><p>“Of course,” Lucifer agreed quickly. They hardly had enough to fill it yet and the random pictures could be removed as better ones replaced them. </p><p>Once they got home, the rest of the evening was spent with the collage project, and all the non-displayed spare photos from last year joined them as well as all of the spare set from this session, but there was still half the board to go. When Chloe came to pick her up Sunday night, Trixie grabbed her hand and pulled her all the way in and to the half-finished collage “Look what we did. Isn’t it awesome!”</p><p>Chloe laughed as she looked at all the pictures. “It’s amazing, monkey,” she told her before turning to the guys. “You did pictures again?” </p><p>“Yeah. We’ve got copies for you again if you want them too,” Dan offered. </p><p>“Yes, please,” Chloe said with a grin. She was much more comfortable with the idea than she had been last year and couldn’t deny how gorgeous both men looked in their fancy suits. “And the collage board is a great idea.”</p><p>“I’m bringing more pictures next time I come to fill up the rest for now so it doesn’t look so empty,” Trixie told her. </p><p>“I’ll help you pick out some good ones then,” Chloe offered before they left.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0023"><h2>23. Chapter 23</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was a few months later when Trixie cornered Dan with a question that he was glad that Lucifer wasn’t present for. “Dad, when are you and Lucifer gonna get married?” </p><p>Dan sputtered for a minute before he decided to just tell her the truth. “You know how grown-ups have responsibilities?” She nodded. “Well before they get married they need to be sure that they can help each other share those responsibilities. Just like he’s been helping me share responsibility for you, I need to be able to share his too.”</p><p>“What kind of responsibilities do you have to share of his?” Trixie asked curiously. </p><p>“When he goes back to Hell next summer, I’m gonna go with him,” he admitted. </p><p>“You are?! Is that safe?” she asked worriedly. </p><p>“Do you really think he would take me if it wasn’t?” Dan asked. </p><p>She shook her head emphatically. “No. He wouldn’t. Lucifer will keep you safe. So you have to go to hell with him before you can get married?” </p><p>Dan chuckled. “Well it’s not so much a matter of /have to/, kiddo. He probably wouldn’t care either way. I just want to prove to myself that I can do it before I ask him to marry me. He won’t mind if I share that responsibility or not, but I want to be able to share everything with him before we get married. Does that make sense?” </p><p>Trixie nodded. “Yeah, kinda. So you’ll ask him after that?” Dan nodded. “Okay I can wait that long then. But you better not chicken out.” </p><p>“Who’s chickening out of what?” Lucifer asked, coming in with bags of food. </p><p>“Nothing, babe. Don’t worry about it,” Dan told him. </p><p>Lucifer just shrugged. If Dan didn’t want him to know then there must be a reason. “Dig in,” he said as he sat the food down. </p><p>The following Monday night, they had a visitor after work. “You’re taking Dan to hell with you? And you’re actually going?” Chloe asked them both incredulously as she came out of the elevator. </p><p>Dan shrugged. “I guess Trixie told you huh.”</p><p>“Since when did the child know?” Lucifer asked, suddenly wondering if that’s what she was telling him not to chicken out of. </p><p>“Since Saturday night,” Dan told him. </p><p>“This is insane!” Chloe interjected. “He’s a human. Can he even go to Hell without dying?” </p><p>“You don’t think I would have agreed to this without testing it, do you?” Lucifer pointed out. </p><p>“Test it…how?” Chloe asked confused. Surely he wasn’t suggesting that he’d used someone else as a guinea pig. </p><p>“I took a cat last time,” Lucifer told her. “It survived the trip and aged either not at all or in human time.”</p><p>“I don’t see a cat,” she said pointedly as if that was proof that it was insane. </p><p>“Yes…well…I assume Daniel has more common sense than to go aimlessly wandering into a demon’s den and rubbing against it’s legs,” Lucifer said, causing Dan to burst into laughter. </p><p>“Yeah. I definitely have more sense than that,” he agreed. </p><p>Even Chloe looked rather amused at that statement. “I’m guessing that didn’t end well for the cat?” She found the story a little less amusing than everyone else had, but it still got a few chuckles from her before she got the conversation back on track. “That doesn’t mean it’s a good idea though. I mean…it’s Hell. Even the devil needs a few days to recover after that.” </p><p>“You’re not saying anything I don’t agree with, detective,” Lucifer told her. “Nor anything that I haven’t argued with Daniel about myself. He still insists on going along.” </p><p>“Why?” Chloe asked desperately. </p><p>“Because I need to see for myself,” Dan told her. “I need to see what he goes through. I need to understand it. I need to be there,” he said, almost begging her to understand. </p><p>Chloe realized in that moment that Dan was better for Lucifer than she could ever have been. Chloe would have run screaming at the very idea. Forget understanding him and all that. She would never have willingly set foot in Hell. “Okay. I get it. But if you break our daughter’s heart by not coming back…either of you…I’ll make sure you regret it.” </p><p>“I assure you, detective, that his safety will be paramount. I have even convinced Maze to return with us so that she can be extra protection should I be distracted with other duties.” That had been a difficult sell for the demon. Not going back, because she didn’t mind that at all, but playing nursemaid to a living human was a ridiculous idea to her. She didn’t think Dan should be going either. In fact, the only one who was actually sold on the idea was Dan. </p><p>Chloe actually felt better at that. She knew that the demon wouldn’t shirk her responsibilities, despite the fact that she still hadn’t spoken to Maze since she stormed out after what she almost did to Lucifer. Whenever Chloe went by Linda’s she was either ignored by the demon or Maze left when she got there. “Okay then. Just be careful. Both of you,” she said before she left. </p><p>Once she was gone, Lucifer turned to Dan. “I do hope that isn’t what the urchin was telling you not to chicken out of.” </p><p>“It wasn’t,” Dan told him. </p><p>“Good. Because I need you to know that you can always change your mind at any time. Even once we’re there, I can bring you back the instant you can’t handle it anymore, and there will be no shame whatsoever in that,” Lucifer told him. </p><p>“I know, Luc. Really. I’m still not going to change my mind though and we still have a long time before we have to worry about it,” Dan pointed out. </p><p>Lucifer tried to put it out of his mind and just enjoy the time he got to spend here with Dan. He even managed for a long time, but in the last few months once he started making arrangements to be gone, he started getting more and more jittery. He knew better than anyone what Hell could do to humans. Could he really risk the one person he loved more than his own life like this? Dan kept pointing out how Lucifer was all about free will, and how it was his choice, which was making it so much harder for Lucifer to argue against it. If he didn’t let Dan go, then he was turning his back on all of his morals. The one code that had shaped his entire existence. The one that sent him to Hell in the first place. Could he really turn his back on that? Was that really the choice that was put in front of him? </p><p>If Dan was honest with himself, he was scared shitless, but he didn’t dare show it in front of Lucifer. Lucifer’s nerves were just making his worse though and finally a week before they were due to leave, he couldn’t take it anymore. He sat Lucifer down and said, “Talk to me, babe. I can see how on edge you are.”</p><p>“You know why,” Lucifer told him. </p><p>“I know generally speaking, but what specifically is freaking you out about it?” Dan coaxed. </p><p>“You know when I said I wanted you to understand all of me, this isn’t what I meant,” Lucifer said desperately. </p><p>“I know, Luc. This is what /I/ want. What I /need/.” </p><p>“You have no idea what you’re asking for, Dan.”</p><p>Dan knew that Lucifer using the shortened version of his name meant that he was on the verge of losing it. “That’s why I have to do this,” he said unable to back down. “I need to know what it’s like.”</p><p>“I’ve told you…”</p><p>“But I haven’t seen it. I can’t really comprehend it until I’ve lived it,” he pointed out. </p><p>“Hell drives men mad,” Lucifer said brokenly. “You don’t understand…I can’t let you…” </p><p>Dan placed his hands on Lucifer’s cheeks and looked in his eyes. “I will be okay, Lucifer. As long as I have you, I can make it through. If it makes you feel better, I will swear to you that if it gets to be too much I’ll tell you and you can bring me right back. Okay?” </p><p>“I can’t lose you,” Lucifer said as a tear slipped from his eye and his hands wrapped around Dan’s wrists, thumbs stroking the back of his hands. </p><p>“You won’t, Luc,” Dan said softly. “Why would you think you would?” He got the feeling that there was more to that statement than just driving him mad. </p><p>“Because Hell…it sucks every happy thought and feeling out of you. What if it…” Lucifer couldn’t even finish that statement. </p><p>“Takes away my love for you?” Dan finished and Lucifer nodded. “It won’t. It can’t. I love you with every fiber of my being. As long as I exist…in any form…I will always love you.” He could see that Lucifer wasn’t quite convinced, so he tried a different way. “Do you stop loving me when you’re there?” Lucifer shook his head. “Then why would you think that I would stop loving you?” </p><p>Lucifer surged forward and kissed Dan, hard and desperate, and Dan met him every step of the way, even as the clothes started coming off. Once they were both sated Lucifer leaned his forehead against Dan’s, panting for breath as he whispered, “Please be okay.” </p><p>“I will be, Luc,” Dan whispered back. </p><p>The day before they were due to leave, Lucifer disappeared for a few hours without telling Dan where he was going and Dan took that opportunity to double check everything that Lucifer wanted to bring, including extra phone batteries and portable chargers, the pictures in the plastic protectors, and making sure that the silk clothes that Lucifer had set out for him were all good. Lucifer had warned him that what he usually wears would end up heavy and chaffing with the ash in no time. Silk was at least somewhat protective against that, which explained why he always wore silk suits when he left. </p><p>The next morning, like last time, they spent a long lingering morning in bed while they waited for Maze. Once she got there, she climbed on his back and Lucifer picked Dan up in his arms and they flew off to Hell.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0024"><h2>24. Chapter 24</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Lucifer landed them on the platform for the upper throne. The place he always started when he came here, just so he could have a little while for the oppressive atmosphere to hit him in private. Once they landed, Dan fell to his knees, wrapping his arms around his stomach as sobs started to pull from him against his will. Lucifer lifted him back up worriedly and was about to fly him out, but Dan pulled himself together enough to say, “No, wait! I-I’ll be okay…just…give me a bit,” he gasped as he tried to throw off the despair that was trying to tear him apart. </p><p>Lucifer bit his lip in indecision before he sat down on the throne, pulling Dan into his lap and holding him tightly. He could give him a little bit to get used to it, but if he didn’t get better he was taking him home. Lucifer peppered his face with kisses as he murmured, “It’s okay, my love. I’m here. I’ve got you.” Maze of course was unphased. She just sighed happily at the feel of being home. </p><p>It was about half an hour before Dan was able to feel anything around the crushing agony that was seeping into his bones and he uncurled on Lucifer’s lap and wrapped his arms around his lover, burying his face in his neck. “I’m okay, Luc. I will be anyway. I can handle this. It was just overwhelming at first.” </p><p>“You’re sure, darling?” Lucifer asked running a hand through his hair that was already starting to become coated with ash. “There’s no shame in needing to leave.” </p><p>“I know. I’m good,” Dan said with a cough. Now that he was able to focus on other things, the scorching heat and thick ash were affecting him more.</p><p>Lucifer looked at him in scrutiny for a moment before nodding. “I need to greet the demons and handle any urgent issues before I do anything else. I’ll take you to my rooms and Mazikeen will stay with you until I get back.” </p><p>“I can help you,” Dan tried to protest. </p><p>Lucifer just kissed him gently and said, “No, Daniel. Not this time. If you truly wish to stick this whole thing out there will be plenty of time. You don’t have to take it all on at once. Take some time to let this much settle. Just relax for a little while and check your phone.” </p><p>Dan sighed and nodded, not wanting to admit that he wasn’t sure how much more he could take right now. They went back to their flight position and Lucifer flew them to the ground and into his rooms and Dan whimpered and covered his ears at the cacophony of screams assaulting him before the doors closed behind Lucifer and they were cut off. Lucifer had set him on the bed and he was curled up for another ten minutes as he tried to push the echoes of the screams from his mind. </p><p>Once he uncurled, Maze who was standing by the door, prompted him, “Phone.” </p><p>Dan took a deep shaky breath and pulled his phone from his pocket to see a video cued up of Trixie and he could almost feel a jolt of love for Lucifer breaking through as he realized what he’d been doing when he disappeared yesterday. He watched the video and Lucifer was right. It was grounding for him. It helped him to hold onto some measure of hope. Some feeling that out there, everything was okay and he would be able to get back to it one day. </p><p>He watched the two hour video once through and was halfway through the second time when the screams returned for long enough for Lucifer to come in and close the door as Maze slipped out to take a guard position outside. Lucifer came over and sat on the bed next to Dan, pulling him tightly to his side as they watched the rest of the video together, tears streaming down Dan’s cheeks and Lucifer barely holding them back. He hadn’t seen what the child recorded, having given her the phone and spent the time chatting with Chloe while she went and recorded her message. He hadn’t realized until he was watching it that she had recorded it for both of them, not just her father as he’d requested. They watched it through once more from the start so that Lucifer could see the entire thing before he put his phone away and just let Lucifer hold him. </p><p>Lucifer didn’t want to admit how much easier it was for him having Dan here. It was still horrible, of course. It was Hell. It was just a little less horrible. Being able to hold onto the one thing that mattered more to him than anything in the world made a difference, even if the happiness he usually derived from him was greatly muted. When they made love a little while later, Dan burst into tears as he realized how empty it felt here. It was just enough of a spark to keep him connected though, and he really understood what Lucifer had meant before about sex here and why he’d needed it when he last came. </p><p>“I-I still love you, Luc,” Dan cried on his shoulder after it was over. “It just…seems so far away…but it’s still a part of me down to the core…does that even make sense?” </p><p>“Of course it does, my sweet love. I feel the same,” Lucifer assured him. “It takes a while to get used to it and when it does come back…once we go home…it’s completely overwhelming.” </p><p>“Yeah…I can see that…” Dan sniffled. He was getting everything he wanted from this trip. He was understanding Lucifer so much more. Everything he thought and felt and why he was the way he was when he came back. </p><p>“Just sleep, dearest. It’ll be a little easier in the morning,” Lucifer whispered into his hair. </p><p>Lucifer was right. The next morning it did feel a little better. Or more like his mind and body had just managed to process it a little more. He was glad that Lucifer had waited for him to wake up before getting up, which they did now and Lucifer showed him the best way to shake out his clothes without making things worse before they got dressed. “You can stay in here again if you wish…”</p><p>“No, I’ll come with you,” Dan interrupted. He was okay now. Well…okayish. He could and would deal. </p><p>“Very well. Maze will be with us and she can bring you back at any point,” Lucifer told him and Dan nodded in understanding. </p><p>Dan braced himself as Lucifer reached for the door and the sounds of screams assaulted him again. Lucifer wrapped his arm around Dan’s waist in support as they headed out, and Dan tried not to cling to him like a baby, but couldn’t help it. He also couldn’t help the silent tears streaming down his face. He couldn’t even muster up the strength to be embarrassed about crying in front of demons. He did manage a half smile when Lucifer leaned down and said, “It’s okay, love. You’re doing fine.” </p><p>Lucifer steered them around a group of demons attacking another and literally tearing his limbs off, and Dan made a disgusted sound and looked to Lucifer for answers. “If the little cretins want to tear each other apart, I hardly care. My priority is the human souls.” </p><p>“They do that all the time. Survival of the fittest and all,” Maze took up the explanation, starting to respect this human a lot more than she had expected to. It took a special kind of strength for a human to deal with all this, and he hadn’t even flinched at her face or those of the other demons. </p><p>Dan was starting to realize why Lucifer always said that demons were little better than animals, with few exceptions, and he ended up meeting those exceptions as Lucifer went about his business. There was clearly a caste system in place here with the strong and intelligent at the top and the ‘animals’ at the bottom. </p><p>The more time went on, the better Dan dealt with things and after a while, even the sound of the screams barely phased him anymore. He continued accompanying Lucifer on his rounds and helped where he could, but there was still at least half the day that Lucifer left him in the rooms until about a decade in. “Do you feel up to going with me to the human hells today?” Lucifer asked. </p><p>“Is that what you do in the afternoons?” Dan asked, having not done so before because he assumed that if Lucifer was hiding it then it was something that he wasn’t ready to deal with yet. </p><p>“Yes. I need to check and make sure that the seals haven’t been broken by the demons,” he told him. “The hells aren’t pleasant though. Even less so than what you’ve seen so far.” </p><p>“I’m good. I can handle it,” Dan assured him, so Lucifer let him. Dan looked into the first few before he stopped looking anymore. At least intentionally. He couldn’t help but get some glimpse, but he tried not to pay attention. Not all of them were gruesome, but the ones that weren’t tended to be the worst since they were more heartbreaking, that being one of the few things that Dan could truly feel down here. Lucifer showed him how to check the seals and the two of them and Maze split up the work. Lucifer felt a little more secure now that he’d executed a few demons for trying something and the rest seemed to have gotten the hint. Dan was still in between them and never more than five feet away anyway, but they didn’t feel the need to watch like a hawk anymore. </p><p>The fact that there were three people helping was offset by the fact that Dan couldn’t take nearly as much as the other two, so while it was still going a little bit faster, it wasn’t going /that/ much faster since they retired to their rooms much earlier in the evening. Lucifer and Dan spent a great deal of time holding each other and still made love multiple times each night and managed to keep their love alive even if they could barely feel it right now. </p><p>By the time all the cells were checked and secure, there were still five years left of the thirty that Lucifer had promised the demons, which was still almost ten years less than it had taken last time which was why Lucifer had been late getting back. Lucifer still offered at least once a week to take Dan home, but Dan always declined. The last five years were mostly spent sitting on the throne in audience with the demons, sometimes with Dan in his lap and sometimes in a new throne that Lucifer had fashioned for him that was just made of stone without the power inherent in Lucifer’s own. Maze as was her place, was always standing behind and between them. Finally their time was up and Lucifer carried Dan and Maze back to Earth.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0025"><h2>25. Chapter 25</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Maze wasn’t good at the emotional stuff, but managed to get them both a good stiff drink and a crap ton of food before she left them to fall apart together, knowing that neither of them would want her to see them like that anyway. Once the worst edge of his hunger and thirst was sated, Dan all but tackled Lucifer, clinging to him tightly and the devil didn’t seem to mind at all as he did the same, both of them with tears running down their cheeks. </p><p>Lucifer was a little better now that he had been before due to Dan’s presence through the ordeal so after a little while he was able to get them both up and into the bath where they took two hours and four tubs full before the worst of the surface ash was cleaned and jumped in the shower together for a thorough wash. They came back out and attacked the pizza on the counter and Lucifer had to switch Dan to water and cut him off after one full pizza. “You are still human, love, and subject to things such as alcohol poisoning and burst stomachs,” he pointed out, which was enough to slow Dan down and get him clinging wordlessly to Lucifer again who carried them to bed, managing to keep himself together long enough to do so and they were both asleep within minutes. </p><p>The next morning, Dan woke up, as he usually did after a return from hell, to Lucifer’s hands trailing his body and his face buried in the shorter man’s hair. This time though, Dan craved the touch just as much and it was no time at all before they were both wracked with orgasms just from rubbing against each other and Dan was crying again at the fullness of the feeling and desperately needed more. They ended up not getting out of bed for another four hours and that was just to eat before they were back in it. This was Dan’s first time experiencing this loss and sudden return and it gave him a stamina that he would never have imagined. Every touch, every feeling, every breath was almost more overwhelming than he could stand. </p><p>It wasn’t until the next day that the pattern managed to break and they woke much the same way as the previous day, but only slept together twice. Then Dan finally managed to find words again. “Luc?” he croaked out. </p><p>“Yes, my love?” </p><p>“I love you…so much…more even than before…it’s like…” he couldn’t even find the words to describe it. </p><p>“I know, Daniel, and I love you just as much.” They held each other for a while longer before they got up to have breakfast. </p><p>It was during and after breakfast that he started to understand Lucifer’s tendency to stare into space and lose himself in the quiet. The lack of screams was just as jarring as the screams themselves had been at first and much of the third day back was spent in utter silence, just wrapped in each other’s arms. </p><p>The fourth day was back to somewhat normal and Lucifer brought up the conversation that they needed to have. “So you understand now?” he asked sadly. He had been able to put it behind him for so long while they were down there since the feelings were so muted, but now that they were back, he felt horrible for putting the man he loved through that. </p><p>“Yeah. I really do,” Dan told him. “Which is why I’ll be going with you from now on.” </p><p>“What? No,” Lucifer shook his head frantically. “This was just so that you could understand.”</p><p>“I know, Luc, and now that I do, that’s why I can’t let you do this alone anymore,” Dan told him. When he saw Lucifer getting ready to argue, he asked, “Did having me there help you at all? Make it even a little bit easier to deal with?” </p><p>“That’s not the point…”</p><p>“Yes or no, babe,” Dan said firmly. </p><p>“Yes, but…” </p><p>“Luc, just think for a minute. If our positions were reversed…if I was the one that /had/ to go, and you had the option, would you let me go alone?” Lucifer sighed heavily and shook his head. “And that’s why I can’t let you. You know now that I can handle it. Let me help you,” Dan said gently, pressing a soft kiss to Lucifer’s lips. “Please, love. Understand that being left behind, knowing what you’re going through, is just as much torture as being down there. It was bad enough last time when I only had the descriptions. Now that I’ve felt it…I couldn’t bear it.” </p><p>Lucifer finally just nodded and pulled Dan close, burying his head in his lover’s neck as his tears flowed. He could feel the tears falling in his hair from Dan as well. He had come into this wanting love and acceptance and he had both in far greater measure than he’d ever imagined. He just wished that it didn’t cost so much. </p><p>It was another day before they ventured back out into the world and Dan soaked up the hugs from their friends and family even more than Lucifer, and tried not to notice how much they were all scrutinizing him. Except for Maze who was looking at him with a whole new level of respect. It was still a few more days before Dan felt steady enough to take on Trixie for their promised two weeks together since he had missed so much time while they were gone and she was very understanding about their sudden silences and occasional tears. </p><p>The first night she was there, she climbed in her dad’s lap and leaned half on Lucifer. “Did you see my video?” she asked hopefully. </p><p>“We did, baby,” Dan told her. “It helped so very much. Thank you.”</p><p>“Yes, urchin. It was wonderful,” Lucifer added, going so far as to press a kiss to her forehead and she beamed and snuggled them both. </p><p>“Was it really bad?” she asked in a small voice. </p><p>“It was,” Dan didn’t lie, but didn’t give any details either. “But it also makes coming home so much better too.” </p><p>They ended up doing what was becoming their yearly pictures a few days later to give Dan more time to recover from his first Hell experience and they came out just as great as always and were added to the collage, pulling down some of the filler pictures for Trixie to take back home. </p><p>Lucifer found himself feeling closer than ever to the child after watching her video every day for the last thirty years and having that to hold onto. So much so that when she started calling him Daddy Lucifer by the end of her visit, he didn’t even give a token objection, even though Chloe did a double take at it when she picked her up. </p><p>Dan had just been waiting for the visit to be over before he started planning his proposal. He decided against an engagement ring since a man’s ring would be so similar to a wedding ring so they might as well just wait for that rather than Lucifer have two. The big question was how to do it and when. He knew that Lucifer would love the idea of a big production over it, but he didn’t think he could do that. Not when he wasn’t even sure if Lucifer was interested in marriage. Not when there was such a chance that he would be turned down in front of everyone. </p><p>Finally, three weeks later, he just sucked it up and popped the question over dinner, which he had cooked for once, wanting it to be special. Once they were done eating, he just took a knee next to the table and asked, “Lucifer, will you marry me?” </p><p>Lucifer’s lips twitched into a slow smile and he leaned down for a lingering kiss. “Yes, Daniel. I will marry you.” </p><p>After some discussion it was decided that neither of them wanted a big wedding so they just said their vows in Lux in front of their family and friends a few weeks later. Trixie was overjoyed that Lucifer was finally officially her stepfather, and even Chloe cried tears of joy for the couple. She still loved Lucifer and probably always would. Just as she would always love Dan. She was glad that they were happy though and had no illusions that she would have been better for either of them. </p><p>A year later when they were preparing to go back to Hell, Maze sighed and told them to stop. “Listen. I’ll go back and handle things. If you’ll give me an exception to the no possession rule I can come get you if there is an emergency.” </p><p>“Maze are you sure?” Lucifer asked worriedly. “I know how you want to be here to see Charlie grow up…you won’t be able to just throw your weight around and leave like I do.” </p><p>“Maybe not, but I can still take a vacation for a couple weeks at a time to come visit each year if you’ll come get me and take me back. That way you can stay here at least as long as Dan’s alive without having to go through all this so much,” Maze told him. “Just make sure you don’t change your number and have your phone handy if you’re leaving Lux so I can get in contact with you if I need to.” </p><p>Lucifer sighed happily and pulled her into a hug. If it had been just him then he would have argued against her sacrifice, but for Dan’s sake he would accept it. “I can’t thank you enough for this Maze. Truly.” </p><p>“I know. I expect to be well rewarded eventually,” she grumbled. She wasn’t really upset about it though. She had realized while they were back there how much she’d missed home. It would have been nice to spend more time with her honorary nephew and see him grow up, but she could live with this solution. </p><p>“So we’re not going back to hell?” Dan asked to confirm. </p><p>“Well I’ll need to go back and assist with the changeover, but I shouldn’t be gone for long. Probably less than a day here,” Lucifer explained. </p><p>“And since we already have all that time off work and most of the arrangements made for Lux, I can take you on a late honeymoon when I get back.” </p><p>“That sounds perfect,” Dan said with a grin, kissing Lucifer before pulling Maze into a hug of his own, knowing that she wasn’t fond of hugs but unable to resist.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>